There's No Place That Far
by LadyChakotay
Summary: Captain Janeway and her crew discover a path that leads to home. But they receive a visit from our favorite super being, who warns them that the Alpha Quadrant may not be home, after all. What if the life that awaited them on Earth was worse than anythi
1. Default Chapter

CATEGORY:Voyager, J/C, P/T

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR: Writing by LadyChakotay.Story idea and outline by Judy Morrow.Song in the last chapters by Sara Evans and Vince Gill.

SUMMARY:Captain Janeway and her crew discover a path that leads to home.But they receive a visit from our favorite super being, who warns them that the Alpha Quadrant may not be home, after all.What if the life that awaited them on Earth was worse than anything they endured on Voyager?Best of all, Seven doesn't save the ship or the day.Not even once!

DISCLAIMER:Paramount owns all of it; the ship, the crew, even Janeway's lucky teacup.But somehow they ended up in my toy box.So dance, my little puppets, dance.

Author's Note:This story was written in response to a contest held on my Yahoo story list called, "If you were at the helm…"Participants submitted a story outline explaining their own vision of Voyager's finale.I chose two winners.This outline was written by Judy Morrow, a dear friend of mine.I chose it because it has all the components that I think make Trek outstanding in the first place:action, moral dilemma, imagination, beloved characters and deep friendships all seasoned carefully with comedy, angst, and some heart pounding romance.Well done, Judy!It was a pleasure to write your story.

There's No Place That Far

Chapter One

Kathryn Janeway slowly lowered her weary body into the steaming hot water.Not 'warm bath' hot, it was more like 'lobster boiling' hot.The kind of wonderfully torturous bath a person takes when her fatigued muscles finally reach their breaking point and ache furiously with every movement, every breath.Janeway had pushed her body too far this time, and she knew it.She was hoping that, once her skin stopped burning, the heat would radiate to her muscles and force them to relax their spasms.

She rested her head against the back of the tub, a gentle sigh escaping her lips as the heat enveloped her.There was absolutely nothing more relaxing than a good old-fashioned water bath.The sonic showers were efficient, of course.And they were perfect when she was in a rush, which was most of the time.But Kathryn believed that if a person had some time to spare, nothing compared to a soak in the tub.

"Didn't realize just how tired I was." She mumbled to herself.Her eyelids became heavier with every blink as the drowsiness washed through her body.She had no intention of falling asleep in the bathtub.This was her evening off.She planned to lounge on the sofa with a romantic novel and a steaming hot pot of coffee.There would be no reports read by her this night.No nebulae to explore, no orders to issue.She planned to just rest her weary bones.In fact, after she read for a while, she just might consider calling…

_Yellow Alert!Captain Janeway to the bridge._

"Damn!" she cussed as she reached for her towel."This better be good, or Mr. Kim will be busted to crewmen before the end of gamma shift."She knew even as she hastily pulled on her uniform that it, whatever it was, wasn't Harry's fault.He just happened to be the one in command of the bridge at that particular moment.Too bad for him.

_Well, so much for an evening off._She stepped into the turbolift and was about to state her destination when she spotted her first officer running down the corridor.She held the door open and grinned at him as he approached."Let me guess.You were summoned too?"

"Bridge." He ordered as he stepped into the lift and stood beside her.He returned her smile, panting slightly from his jog down the corridor."Of course.At least it's only Yellow Alert.That must mean we're not under attack."

"Not yet anyway." She smirked."But Ensign Kim might find himself in the line of fire for interrupting my off duty time."

"Catch you relaxing in your bathtub, Captain?" he grinned.

She eyed him suspiciously."How did you know that?"

"I see a lot with that security camera I had installed in your quarters."When she folded her arms and glared menacingly at him instead of laughing, he reached out and took a lock of her red hair between his fingers."The ends of your hair are wet."

The turbolift doors whooshed open before she had a chance to reply."Report." She ordered as she strode onto her bridge, wet hair and all.

Harry glanced at her only briefly, and then returned his focus to the view screen."Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but…"He motioned to the image on the viewer.

Harry watched his captain's face as the expression of surprise made way for a look of comprehension, and then a mixture of anger and anxiety as she took in the image before her.There, in the blackness and vacuum of space, was Q.He was… floating? … on his back, doing a passable impression of the backstroke as he pretended to be swimming through a small accumulation of colorful gases.He grinned obnoxiously and waved in their direction as a tourist would at the beach.

"Full stop." Janeway uttered, barely above a whisper.This was not the entertainment she had in mind for this evening.In that instant, every muscle she had relaxed in the hot water contracted.Her hand moved immediately to her temple in an effort to stave off the approaching headache that always followed the sight of Q.

"Aye, all stop." Answered Paris, as he slid into his seat, relieving the night duty officer.He grinned slightly as he gazed at Q on the screen."And I thought I was in for a boring evening of watching cartoons on my old television set."

"I wish I shared your amusement, Mr. Paris."Janeway shot a questioning glance toward Chakotay as she put her hands on her hips."I wonder what the hell he wants this time!"

With a flash of blinding white light, Chakotay disappeared.In his place stood Q, wearing his customary Starfleet uniform and sporting a ridiculous-looking version of Chakotay's tattoo on his temple."Well if you really want an answer to that, you should be asking me, not him.Even in your primitive culture, it's considered rude to speak of someone in third person when they're standing right in front of you."He narrowed his eyes and gave her a scrutinizing stare.Then he reached up and took a lock of her hair in his hand."Why, Kathy!How modern you're looking!I dare say provocative even!Tell me, dear, who finally convinced you to get rid of that dreadful bun?It wasn't the least bit fun, and frankly, it made you look like an old school mistress."

Janeway's eyes darted around the bridge looking for Chakotay even as she slapped Q's hand away from her face."I'm in no mood to play games, Q.Where is Commander Chakotay and why are you here?"

The super being pouted like a petulant three-year-old."Now, now, Madame Captain.I pay you a compliment, and what do I get in return?Insults!You treat me like old, chewed tobacco, yesterday's scrambled eggs.Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"The term guest is normally used to describe an individual who is here upon invitation." said Tuvok."I do not recall anyone inviting you."

Q rolled his eyes, pointing his thumb in Tuvok's direction."Vulcans!Honestly, Captain, don't you ever tire of surrounding yourself with such painfully dull people?"She ignored him, of course.But he didn't pause long enough to care as he turned his eyes on the Vulcan in question."Tuvok, you dusty old fossil.You need to learn how to cut loose and have a good time once in a while.Mr. Paris could show you, couldn't you?"He grinned ominously at the pilot."Tom here used to be quite the… oh, what is that expression you humans use again? … Party animal, isn't it?"

"Well, I…"Tom started to say.But before he could finish, he disappeared from the conn and reappeared next to Tuvok at the tactical station.Both men held a beverage, alcoholic no doubt, in one hand and a burning cigar in the other hand.Tuvok noted that his vision was suddenly blurred and he felt liked he'd been nipping at the Vulcan Brandy.Much to his dismay, he was wearing a bright green and silver party hat with streamers.Paris hiccupped loudly as confetti rained down on them from … well from nowhere.

"This is ridiculous, Q!" Janeway snapped, wrinkling her nose at the stench of cigar smoke."I will not tolerate…"

"Uh, Captain?" interrupted Harry."You might want to take a look at this."

She moved quickly to his station."What is it, Ensign?"

"It's Commander Chakotay.I'm picking up his life sign."He tapped away at his controls."I'm trying to pinpoint his location."

_Thank God!_"Where is he, Harry?"

Harry's eyes were wide with amazement as he read the data on his console. "If these sensors are working, he's directly ahead of us." He met Janeway's eyes."In space."

Janeway arched an eyebrow in surprise.She was about to say that wasn't possible, but with Q aboard, nothing was impossible."On screen." She said, her voice cracking a bit more than she would've liked._How could Chakotay survive in the vacuum space?_

_ _

The viewer was immediately filled with the image of _Voyager's _first officer, his arms and legs flailing helplessly as he floated in empty space.He looked stable enough, his dark eyes wide as he turned his head from side to side, taking in the sights he was never meant to see from such a position.

"See, Kathy?" Q mocked."Your darling Chuckles is perfectly fine.In fact, if you ask me, he looks like he's having fun."He turned his gaze to the viewer."Say hello to your comrades, Chuckles."

Chakotay's hand moved mechanically, obviously not of his own volition.He waved, an idiotic grin on his face, at people he couldn't even see.

"Enough!"Janeway fixed an icy stare on their tormentor.Her velvety voice was low and deadly as she spoke."We will not perform for your amusement, Q.I demand you return my first officer to this ship immediately."

Q's face lit up with delight."You _demand_?Well, you are a tough task master for such a little thing aren't you?"He patted Janeway patronizingly on the head."But you give me too much credit.Your intellectually deficient friends don't need my influence to perform.Take Chuckles there for example.He doesn't perform for me, Madame Captain.He performs for you.In fact, I can see why you'd miss him.It must be quite fulfilling for a mere humanoid like yourself to have such a Yes Man at your beck and call.Why, that ape Chuckles is nothing but your favorite bridge-puppet.But… since you _demand_ it, I'll be gracious enough to return him."

In another flash of light, Chakotay appeared on the bridge.Unfortunately, he was only about 15 inches tall, made of wood, and had strings attached to his body like a marionette.The strings led to a small wooden controller that had appeared in Janeway's hand.The commander's uniform was replaced with a pair of short pants and a bright red tee shirt that read _Property of Kathryn Janeway_ across the chest.

Janeway failed to hide her surprise at the sight.She felt her cheeks flush as the blood rushed to her head.Though whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't say.She distinctly heard Paris attempt to stifle a giggle and resisted the urge to reach over and smack him in the back of the head.He was obviously intoxicated, thanks to Q, and couldn't help himself.She took a deep breath and tried to regain her command senses.It was obvious that the no-nonsense approach was useless with the likes of Q.Time for a little diplomacy.

"All right, Q." she began calmly."You have my attention.You obviously came here for a reason, however well hidden or absurd it may be.If you'll be kind enough to return my crew to their normal conditions, I will be more than happy to listen."

"Yes," slurred Tuvok.He held his hand in front of his face and looked at it studiously, as though he were seeing it for the first time."This state of intoxication is most … disconcerting."

"Come now, Kathy," Q chided, "Do you honestly think that just because I have somewhat of an affinity for you, you can win my favor so easily?"He shook his head at her as if he were talking to a toddler."You people have terrible manners.If you want me to do something for you, you'll have to say please."

Captain Janeway rolled her eyes and tried to get a big enough gulp of air to swallow what was left of her pride.She could think of a million things she'd rather do than plead with Q in front of her crew.Like get an appendectomy from a Vidiian, for example."Fine.Q, return my officers to their normal conditions … _please_."

"There.Was that so hard?"

The words were barely out of Q's mouth when the bridge disappeared. The senior officers found themselves seated in their usual places around the table in the conference room.All except Janeway, who was seated not in her chair, but rather on Q's lap as he sat in her chair.

"Very amusing, Q." she snapped as she jumped to her feet.She noted with relief that Chakotay had been fully restored and seemed to be back to his usual self, though he looked a little bothered by the sight of his captain in Q's lap.She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she passed him, and took the empty chair.

"What the hell is he doing here?" snarled B'Elanna.She rose to her feet, looking as though she were contemplating tearing Q's omnipotent heart out through his ears… if he even had a heart.She and Seven of Nine had not been on the bridge to witness the unfortunate spectacle of Q's arrival.

"At ease, Lieutenant."Janeway held up her small hand to calm Torres."Q apparently has something to discuss."She turned her attention to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was perched rather arrogantly in her chair."We're listening."

Q leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table."It's quite simple really.You narrow-sighted humans are about to make a monumental mistake.Oh, I know you make mistakes all the time.I suppose you can't help it, what with such limited brains and all.But this time, you're about to do it with abandon.I mean you mortals are about to really…"

"Are you planning to actually inform us of this alleged error, or do you intend to simply stand there spouting offensive phrases?"Seven raised an arrogant eyebrow at Q as she spoke.Her conceited attitude was a formidable match for his own.

Q stared at Seven, realizing for the first time that Voyager had recruited a new crew member since he last paid them a visit.He noted her cybernetic implants and curled his upper lip in disgust."Oh, Kathy!What is this?Your resident Vulcan wasn't haughty and cold enough for you?You didn't get enough stoicism from your tiresome tactical officer so you went out and started drafting Borg drones?"

"Ignore him, Seven."The doctor looked as offended as a hologram could possibly be."He is obviously brusque and extremely rude!"

"Oh, you wound me with your criticism, Doctor.Such words are especially painful coming from a walking light bulb."

Janeway leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist, a blasé expression on her face."I thought you had something astounding to tell us.But I'm starting to believe that you just came to annoy me and amuse yourself.Really, Q, your insults aren't the least bit exciting.

"Very well.I'll spell it out for you."He walked over to where Janeway was sitting and leaned down beside her, bringing his face only centimeters from hers."You, my dear Captain, are about to discover an interspatial flexure three light years off your starboard bow. That's a wormhole incase we lost you there, Chuckles."Q ignored Chakotay's glare and continued."That anomaly leads straight to Federation space.That's right my dim-witted friends.You are about to make the big journey home."

Janeway's eyes narrowed as she eyed Q suspiciously."Really?And just what do you have to do with all this?"

"Don't you see?"Q stood and placed a hand on her shoulder."Why, it's obvious, Madame Captain.I am here to stop you."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein.No infringement intended.See Chapter One for details.

# Chapter Two

It took only seconds for Q's words to penetrate Janeway's exhausted mind.Could he be telling the truth?Were they really about to stumble onto a wormhole that would lead them home?It seemed too easy.And yet, as questionable as Q's morality was, she had never known him to be a liar.And then his last words rang through her mind._I am here to stop you._Why?

"You're saying that we're about to discover a wormhole that will get us home in a matter of hours?If that's true, why would you try to stop us?" Chakotay asked.

Q rolled his eyes and shook his head at Chakotay pitifully."Okay, we'll take it slowly for the big, dumb Indian."He disappeared, and in a flash reappeared at the head of the table.An old style three-piece suit and striped necktie had replaced his Starfleet uniform.The suit was peppered with chalk dust and eraser marks.Q stood before an ancient blackboard, the kind used in 21st century public schools.Chakotay now sat on a stool in the corner wearing a pointed hat that read _DUNCE_ down the front.

"Okay class…" Q spoke in a condescending, particularly nasal voice.He drew circles and stick figures on the chalkboard as he narrated."Pay close attention.This gets a bit technical.Here's the wormhole, and here's the brave lady captain and her mighty starship…"He drew an oversized, rather attractive Hercules type figure between the "ship" and the "wormhole"."And this aesthetically pleasing fellow is, of course, little old moi."

Janeway rubbed her temples in frustration.Her irritation, and her headache, just stepped up a notch."Will you please make your point, Q?"

Without a word, the school teacher garb vanished, leaving Q and a slightly disoriented Commander Chakotay seated in their previous positions.Chakotay glared angrily at the super being."Can we do this without all the theatrics?"

"Oh, all right. You humanoids are just no fun." Q pouted."I honestly don't know why I even bother with you."

"Nor do we." Added Tuvok.

Ignoring the Vulcan, he continued."I'll put it in the simplest, most mundane form I can manage for you."

"Please do." Janeway said snidely.

"You'll find the wormhole on your long range scanners and set a course.When you're tiny craniums determine that it leads to your beloved Alpha Quadrant, you'll take this rickety barge through it and return with the intention of spending the remaining portions of your brief, uninspiring lives there.But I'm afraid I just couldn't live with myself if I stood by and allowed you to make such a titanic mistake.What kind of guardian of the galaxy would I be if I did that, I ask you."

Janeway stood and paced around the table, as she always did when she was unsettled."I'm sure no one would debate that you possess incredible powers, Q.We all know that you could stop us from doing anything at almost any given moment."

"Almost?"

She glared briefly at him as she continued."The truth of it is this.You didn't have to come here and tell us any of this.You could've simply destroyed that wormhole so that we never encountered it to begin with.For that matter, you could've moved it to another galaxy if you'd wanted to."She halted her pacing and folded her arms across her chest."We all know that you have to power to stop us from using this wormhole to reach Earth.What I want to know is why.What reason would a member of the Continuum have to stop us from going home?"

"You say the word 'home' with great frequency when you speak of your precious Earth.Home.Such a relative term, don't you agree?I mean, what does it really imply?You humans have hundreds of quaint little chestnuts making reference to this word home.Home is where the heart is.Home is where you make it.Home is where you hang your hat.There's no place like home…"

"Is this recitation of irrelevant Earth cliché's necessary?" Seven of Nine asked.

"Oh, relax worker bee.I wouldn't expect you, a calculator with a pulse, to comprehend the significance of home and hearth."He pointed a finger at Janeway, staring intently into her blue eyes."But you do, don't you my dearest Captain?You know that home has nothing to do with geography."

Janeway shook her head."Stop speaking in riddles, Q.What are you desperately trying to say?"

He leaned forward, his palms pressed flat against the table."I'm saying that the Alpha Quadrant may not be the home you think it is.Try to wrap your tiny minds around this.Time has passed since your ill-fated jaunt into this godforsaken region of space.Have you ever considered that your precious Federation may have changed?The people you knew, your so-called friends and family – maybe they aren't the same people you hugged and kissed goodbye.Have you ever thought about that?"

"It would be illogical to assume that everyone and everything we knew would remain unchanged during our absence." Tuvok offered.

"See?" Q enthused."The Vulcan gets it."

"You're saying that things in the Alpha Quadrant are not the way we remember them?" asked Chakotay.

"Oh! Goodie!Chuckles finally gets one.Well done my primate friend, and thank you for playing.But I've grown tired of your incessant babblings.Game over."With a snap of his fingers the senior officers disappeared, leaving only Q and Janeway.They were now seated side by side at the large table. 

"You really know how to clear a room." Janeway smirked."I usually just say _Dismissed_."

Q took hold of Janeway's shoulders, his eyes boring into hers keenly."Listen to me, Kathy.I implore you.You must not go through that wormhole."

Kathryn placed a small hand on his forearm."Tell me why, Q."

"It's not going to be like you've anticipated.There will be no ticker tape parade on main street, no grand reception to celebrate your homecoming.Your crew will not be hailed as heroic explorers who forged a trail through uncharted space."His expression softened as he gazed at her with something akin to affection."You know I'm fond of you, Kathryn.I've proven that.After all, it's not every millennia that I ask a mortal to procreate with me.You must trust me when I tell you to stay here in the Delta Quadrant."

Janeway laughed aloud."Trust you?You repeatedly interfere with the operations of my ship, put my crew in danger for your own amusement, humiliate my officers, not to mention abduct me and drag me into the middle of your civil war.Hardly laudable actions to stand on.And now you're asking me to deny my crew the opportunity to see their homelands again simply on the basis that I _trust_ you?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Listen, Q…"She lowered her voice and took his hand in hers gently."I appreciate your … concern for our well-being.But I made a promise to these people.I told them that I would get them home.If an opportunity occurs to allow me to keep that promise, I have to take it.I stranded them here.I made the decision that took them away from the only families and homes that they'd ever known.Now it appears I have a chance to repay them, to see them stand on Alpha Quadrant soil again.I have to do it, Q.I have to keep my promise."

"You know, that's one of your most alluring qualities, Kathy.Your persistence, your allegiance. But in this case, it is woefully misguided."

"Maybe."Kathryn arched a graceful eyebrow."But you still haven't answered my question.If you really planned to stop me from entering that wormhole, you would've done it already.Instead you're spending time trying to persuade me to stay in this quadrant."She leaned in close to him.Her voice carried a deadly intonation as she spoke."You either will not or cannot intervene.And I want to know why.Enough riddles and double talk.Tell me what the truth, Q, now."

He looked to her, a sheepish expression on his all-powerful face."The truth is, I've been forbidden by the Continuum to intercede on your behalf.They believe that you humans have the right to see for yourselves, to look your fate in the eyes so to speak."

"I see.And so you're here to try and reason with me for my own good, is that it?"

"Yes, Madame Captain.I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

"Why?" she asked pointedly.

Q looked genuinely offended."Well, because I'm a moral and considerate super being, of course."Her patent death glare prodded him to continue."Because, Kathy.You and your ship of circus chimpanzees amuse me.Believe it or not, omnipotence can be dreadfully boring.Seeing the same sights, eon after eon.So when I find something that entertains me, I naturally try to hang on to it.At least, until I grow bored."

She regarded him evenly, calmly."You've made your case, Q.But I'm afraid you weren't quite persuasive enough.I made a promise to my people, and I intend to keep it.And, as you said yourself, you can do nothing to stop me.So, if you'll excuse me, I have a wormhole to find."That being said, she stood up and walked out of the briefing room.She didn't even look back to see Q shake his head, a look of genuine sadness on his normally smug face.

"She's even more stubborn than Jean Luc." He muttered.

Okay… candles, plates and silverware, fresh flowers on the table.Kathryn tapped her finger to her chin contemplatively.What was missing?

"Of course!The wine goblets." She mumbled aloud.This was a special evening worthy of using her treasured crystal.It was their last night in the Delta Quadrant.She had invited Chakotay to share this evening with her.A nice, relaxing dinner, some soft music, and a bottle of wine.Kathryn rarely drank, but this was a celebration.This was what she had spent the last seven years of her life striving for.So … why did she feel so damn ambivalent?She should be giddy with joy.After all, she was about to fulfill her promise. She would soon see her crew returned to the loving arms of their families and friends.And she would see her mother and Phoebe again.She had missed them terribly.She'd spent the last several years daydreaming about all the things she would say to her mom and sister if she ever saw them again.Now she would get the chance. So – why did she feel so alone?

Before she reached an answer, the door chime sounded.

"Come in." she called, a smile curling on her lips at the knowledge of who was waiting at her door.

"Whatever that recipe is, I like it already." Grinned Chakotay as he strode into Kathryn's quarters."It must not include leola root, because it smells wonderful."

Kathryn chuckled and glanced up at him as she put the hot dish of pasta on the table."It's my mother's recipe actually.Lasagna – vegetarian of course."She plucked the wine goblets from their case and placed them gingerly beside the plates.Chakotay noted with a grin that they were the ones he'd given her for her last birthday.That was one of the things he loved most about Kathryn – she cherished every gift he'd ever given her.

They took their seats at the small table and chatted amicably.Kathryn poured them each a glass of chardonnay.She eyed Chakotay over the rim of her glass, wondering if he had any idea how incredibly handsome he was.The raven black hair, the deep brown eyes that displayed such emotion and passion, he was definitely enough to make a woman's heart rate increase.Her eyes traveled from the chiseled features of his face to his broad chest and muscular arms, finally settling on his large hands.They looked so strong and masculine as he gripped his wine glass.She had seen such power emanate from those hands, and yet - when they touched her, it was with all the tenderness in the universe.She marveled, not for the first time, at how such a strapping man could be so very gentle at the same time.That was Chakotay – the perfect combination of softness and strength.

She realized as she looked at him that, despite her attempts to do otherwise, she had become undeniably attached and dependant on him.This could be their last night on Voyager – and then what?Would they shake hands and go their separate ways?She knew she would always have some level of contact with Chakotay, would always seek him out.But the thought of not seeing his radiant smile or hearing his melted caramel voice every day filled her with a fear the likes of which she'd never known before.She was terrified.Yes, that was it.Terrified that she'd be separated from Chakotay.

Her heart wrenched in her chest.What if that's what Q was trying, in his misguided and obnoxious way, to warn her about?What if they were all about to be separated?What if she were about to lose them?To lose him?

_I can't imagine any greater fear_

_Than waking up without you here._

_And though the sun would still shine on._

_My whole world would all be gone._

_ _

Chakotay's soft voice pulled her from her from her thoughts."What's on your mind, Kathryn?"

She was startled as an irrational fear that he somehow knew just where her thoughts had been flashed through her mind.She hesitated before she answered."I…"She sat her glass down on the table and looked intensely at him."I've decided, despite Q's words of warning, to take the ship through the wormhole."

He said nothing, but she thought she saw a sadness darken his eyes.

"We'll arrive at the wormholes coordinates early tomorrow morning.We're going home, Chakotay."There's that word again - _home_.Q's foreboding words echoed through her mind._I'm saying that the Alpha Quadrant may not be the home you think it is._

Chakotay had expected this announcement from her.Yet he found he was somewhat disappointed to hear it nonetheless.He'd come to think of Voyager as his home, one he was able to share with Kathryn.But he knew how much this meant to her, how badly she had wanted this for so long.So regardless of his feelings, he would support her."I knew when you stepped out of the briefing room that you had already made your decision."

Well, that was a fairly benign and non-committal answer."And?" she prodded.

"And what?"It's your decision to make."

"Yes…" she gazed intently at him."But I would prefer to do it with your support, Chakotay.I want to know what you think."

He sighed quietly and a small smile formed on his lips.A forced smile, Kathryn thought."I've never stopped believing that you'd get your crew home, Captain.If you've decided to proceed through this wormhole, I'll stand behind you."

"I'd rather you stood beside me.If we do this, we should do it together."She rubbed her temples with her small hands, a nervous habit of hers.That's when he noticed that she was shaking slightly.

His eyes searched her face carefully, slowly, as if he were trying to crawl inside her thoughts."Why do I get the feeling that there's more on your mind than the wormhole?"

"Isn't the wormhole enough?"

"I know you, Kathryn.Something's bothering you."He covered her hand with his own."I'd like to help.But I can't do that if you won't tell me.We've always been honest with each other.Talk to me."

He was right, and she knew it.It was unfair of her to hold back.She'd known she was still in love with Chakotay for some time now, but she thought she kept those feelings under control.She had to stay in control – for the good of her ship and crew.So, she'd spent the last seven years pulling him closer when she needed comfort, and then pushing him away when she felt afraid.And he'd been there by her side the entire time, taking what she offered and never pushing her for more.He deserved to know what was really on her mind.He deserved to know that he mattered more to her than anyone else in the universe.

"I keep thinking about what Q said today."She brought her free hand to her chin thoughtfully."He told me that our return to the Alpha Quadrant wouldn't be what I've anticipated.He said it might not be the home I think it is.I got the distinct impression that he was trying to tell me we are all in for a rude awakening."

He nodded his understanding."And that frightens you.That's perfectly understandable."

Typical Chakotay, gently offering comfort and solace.She felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears.She tried to blink them back before they spilled down her cheeks, tried to conceal them from her dearest friend.But he saw them.He was skilled at seeing what Kathryn Janeway tried desperately to hide.

"What is it, Kathryn?" he prodded softly."Is it Starfleet?The Maquis?What?"

"Actually, Chakotay… it's you."

His brow furrowed in surprise."Me?"

"Coming face to face with the prospect of returning to Earth has made me realize something.I've gotten used to having you in my life on a day to day basis; hearing your voice every morning on the bridge, our quiet dinners and times on the holodeck…"She stood and moved to the viewport, her back to him as she gazed out at the stars.

Chakotay moved and stood silently behind her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder."You're afraid that's about to change?"

She turned to face him, a renegade tear streaming down her face."After all this time of pushing you away and taking your presence in my life for granted, I've realized that everything I've come to depend on is about to be irrevocably changed."She laid her hand on his chest, a gesture she found herself repeating when she needed comfort."I don't know how to let you go.I don't know how to say goodbye to you, Chakotay."

In an instant he had folded her into his arms, his chin resting in her hair."Why do we have to say goodbye?Just because we're leaving the Delta Quadrant?I'll always be here for you whenever you need me.No matter what region of space we're in."He held her tightly to him, relishing the moment of having her in his arms."You're part of my life, Kathryn.Part of who I am.I can't imagine a life without you.No matter where our paths take us – I believe we'll always find our way to each other."

She looked up at him, a deep sadness in her eyes."That's just it.Our paths could take us anywhere.We have no idea what Starfleet will do, or what events will follow our return.We could be separated, assigned to different ships – or worse.We could be just a communiqué away, or hundreds of light years apart.It's hard to imagine you not being right next door.We could drift apart, lose each other…"

In all the time Chakotay had known her, he'd couldn't recall ever seeing her this insecure.Captain Janeway was usually the most self-assured person he'd ever known."Hey…"He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his."It doesn't have to happen that way.You know how I feel about you, Kathryn.I'll be as much a part of your life as you'll let me.You can have me by your side every day for the rest of your life, you know that.The choice is yours to make.But you have to remember … no matter how far apart we are, I will _always_ find my way back to you.There's no where Starfleet could send me, no obstacle large enough they could put in my way, that would keep me from getting to you because I would never stop trying."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, marveling at how beautiful she looked with her emotions displayed on her face."There's no place in this universe so unreachable that I wouldn't find a way to get to you.There's no place that far."

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart_

_Lonely miles, two stubborn hearts._

### Nothing's sure If God above

_Can turn me away from your love._

_I need you that much._

_ _

## If I had to run…

_If I had to crawl…_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers,_

_Just to climb a thousand walls -_

_Always know that I would find a way _

_To get to where you are._

_There's no place that far._

_ _

Chakotay guided Kathryn to the sofa and pulled her down next to him.She relaxed into his embrace, resting her head against his chest.The stress and exhaustion of the days trying events had taken their toll on her.She wanted to put it all out of her mind for just a couple of hours.She didn't want to think about the wormhole, the Alpha Quadrant, or even her crew.All she wanted to think about was the fact that she was curled up in Chakotay's arms, breathing in the scent of his aftershave and listening to the sound of his breathing.Tomorrow would come soon enough, plenty of time to worry and fret then.So, for the moment, she tried to push it all aside.She tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.And she tried to ignore the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, reminding her that Q was lurking somewhere nearby.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount Pictures.No infringement intended.See Chapter One for details.

# Chapter Three

B'Elanna Torres had seen many wondrous things along this journey.Subspace inversions, quantum singularities, and binary pulsars.She'd even seen three stars go supernova in less than three days thanks to the Continuum Civil War.But the sight before her now was, without a doubt, the single most stunning stellar phenomenon she had ever witnessed.

They had been traveling through the wormhole for over seven hours now, and B'Elanna found herself as enchanted by the image on the view screen as she had been in the first instant.The inside of the wormhole was a twinkling and twisting kaleidoscope of intense lights and colors more radiant that she had ever seen.Blues, pinks, and purples of such luminescence, it was dazzling."Incredible." She muttered.

"How are the shields holding up, Lieutenant?"Chakotay pried his eyes away from the screen to look at his friend.He was glad she was there on the bridge with the rest of the senior staff.Hopefully things would stay quiet during their exit, and she could remain.She belonged with them for this long awaited moment.

She punched away at her console."The modifications we made are working.The shields have taken a beating, but they're holding."

Janeway grinned as she watched the pride swell on Chakotay's face.He told her seven years ago that B'Elanna was the best damn engineer she could find, and he was right.She was probably the closest thing Chakotay had ever had to a sister, and his affection for her was clear."Good work, B'Elanna." He said.

"Mr. Kim, how long until we reach the end of this light show?" Janeway asked, tearing her eyes from the spectacular sight long enough to look at the young ensign.

"We'll reach the terminus of the wormhole in approximately 12 minutes, Captain."The excitement radiated from Harry's handsome face.His dark eyes were all aglow with the anticipation of seeing his parents again.Harry was the Kim's only child, and Janeway knew they would be proud of the officer and the man he had become.

"I never thought I'd say this." Paris quipped."But I can't wait to see my dad."His blue eyes twinkled with the joy that comes with self-forgiveness.Tom had changed his entire life during his time on _Voyager._He left the Alpha Quadrant a cocky, immature kid with a chip on his shoulder the size of the Horse head Nebula.But he was returning a trust-worthy and compassionate man with much to offer the world.

Janeway smiled warmly at him, gratification etched in her expression."I'm certain your father will feel the same way, Tom.Any parent would be proud to have a son like you."She flashed her pilot a lop-sided smirk."Now keep your eyes on the road, hmmm?It'd be a shame for you to crash my ship three minutes before we emerge in the Alpha Quadrant."

He beamed a smile at his captain before turning around."Yes, Ma'am."

Tuvok watched Neelix as he paced the upper level of the bridge, the Talaxian's usual ebullience was magnified by the palpable excitement in the air, and he simply could not sit still.So he had stalked the bridge, his yellow tuft of hair forever moving in the tactical officer's peripheral vision.Finally, Tuvok could stand it no more.So much for Vulcan control.

"_Mister_ Neelix!Would you please be still?Your constant pacing is distracting, as well as a safety hazard.You should remain seated until we re-enter normal space."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vulcan.I'm just so terribly excited." He enthused."We're traveling through this wormhole and I'm seeing colors I never imagined existed!Why, it is a handsome sight, isn't it my stoic friend?"

Chakotay chuckled aloud at the look of barely controlled annoyance on the Vulcan's face."You've got to admit, he has a point, Tuvok.It is beautiful."

Tuvok raised a very Spockian eyebrow."The fact that it is aesthetically pleasing does not negate the fact that Mr. Neelix should be seated."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly sit there idly like this is just any other day."He turned his yellow eyes to his Vulcan … friend, a jovial smile on his face."You seem to have forgotten, I'm about to see Earth for the first time!"

"Our emergence from this interspatial flexure is likely to be turbulent." Said Seven with her usual aloof detachment."You will be unable to view Earth if your cranium collides with a console and you are rendered unconscious." 

"Oh, my…"Neelix stammered, his whiskered face growing slightly pale at the thought."Well, that is a most valid argument, Seven.Thank you for pointing it out."He took his seat to Janeway's right, his hands wringing nervously in his lap as he tried to sit still.

His attempt at silence lasted only a moment."Captain, I have a wonderful idea!"

_Of course he does._ She thought.

"This is the perfect time to sing a traditional Talaxian merrymaking song."He tugged thoughtfully at his yellow whiskers."I know the perfect one.It starts out…"

"Mr. Neelix…" Janeway said, trying to sound more patient than she felt."Perhaps we should save the singing until we've emerged from this anomaly in one piece."She reached over and patted him on the arm affectionately."Take a deep breath and try to relax, hmm?"

"Or if that doesn't work, I could always sedate him." The Doctor intoned smugly.He gazed snidely at Neelix from his seat at Chakotay's left.

Janeway shot the hologram her most terrifying _Shut Up or Die_ glare, despite the fact that she wanted to laugh aloud.Sometimes her people were so predictable.

Harry's voice brought them back to the moment."Normal space in 5, 4, 3…"

Their exit from the wormhole was indeed a bumpy one, as Seven had promised.Tom Paris clutched the edge of his consol, working the controls and maneuvering _Voyager_ as only he could.Somehow, he managed to keep the ship on an even keel even as his teeth rattled in his skull.

Once they cleared the terminus, they found themselves a few hundred thousand kilometers from the edge of the Terran system.A few minutes at impulse speed and Pluto would be within visual range.The bridge was silent and all eyes focused on the view screen, each crewmember enraptured as they took in the sights of Alpha Quadrant constellations they thought they might never see again.

Janeway had, at some point, risen to her feet and moved with insentience toward the huge screen.Her voice betrayed only a fraction of her emotion as she finally spoke."Estimated time to Earth, Commander Tuvok?"

"29 hours at full impulse, Captain."He answered so quickly that Janeway knew he'd anticipated her request and had done the calculations before the words even left her mouth.

Tom's hands hovered over his console, ready to carry out the order he knew his captain was about to issue.Janeway noticed and chuckled to herself._Seems my crew aren't the only ones who've become predictable._She smiled radiantly and nodded at her pilot."Do it, Mr. Paris."

He returned her smile."Aye, Captain.Setting course for Earth.Full impulse." 

Kathryn turned her attention to Harry."Mr. Kim, send a subspace message to Starfleet Command.Inform them of our ETA and that we've arrived from the wormhole safely."She met eyes with each member of her crew briefly, her friends, and hoped desperately that she'd done the right thing."Tell them _Voyager_ is coming home.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered enthusiastically, that familiar boyish smile on his dark face. Kathryn was certain she would remember that smile for the rest of her life,

As much as she would've liked to remain on the bridge with her crew, watching as each familiar planet appeared on the viewer, she knew she couldn't.In just over 24 hours, they would be at Starfleet Command, where every action, every decision, every log entry would be reviewed and probably questioned.She had a lot of work to do, and a lot of coffee to drink.So, with a sigh of resignation, Captain Janeway turned to bridge over to Chakotay and headed to her ready room._How do you wrap up a seven-year journey in one day?_

Chakotay watched her retreating form, knowing that she was going into her sanctuary to prepare her defense to Starfleet … just in case.He prayed silently to his spirit guide that she wouldn't need it, that none of them would need it.

Kathryn Janeway leaned back in her chair and gazed at the image of Jupiter on her small console.They'd come into visual range of the gas giant about 15 minutes ago, and she'd been staring at it ever since.Jupiter Station pirouetted gracefully in its lazy orbit around the Jovian planet.They could've docked there, of course, just as they could've docked at DS9.Utopia Planitia at Mars Colony was also an option, according to Admiral Paris.But he had understood when Janeway told him that she preferred to proceed straight to Earth.The crew needed the time to prepare.She needed the time to say goodbye, and to hopefully ease her fear and doubts.

She leaned forward, inhaling deeply of the steam rising from her coffee mug.How many cups had she had today?She'd lost count.Her beloved java wasn't providing its usual succor.

Suddenly, a hand reached around from behind and snatched the cup from her lips.She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.Truth be told, she'd expected it sooner or later.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about us, Q." She swiveled her chair to face him and folded her arms across her chest."After all, we've had several hours of omnipotence-free serenity, you know.I thought perhaps you'd found another group of mortals to ingratiate yourself on."

"Oh, don't be insulting, Kathy.It doesn't suit you."He stroked her hair patronizingly as he slid past her and took a seat on the corner of her desk, the cup of coffee still in his hand.He brought it to his nose and sniffed, a disdainful expression spreading across is face."Ugh!That smells absolutely dreadful!What do you see in it anyway?You know, Chuckles is right about one thing.You drink entirely too much of this stuff.It's bad for your mortal health, you realize."

She ignored his nagging and decided to get straight to the point."I'm really rather busy, Q.I'm afraid I don't have time to play."She plucked a PADD from the stack on her desk and began tapping the small buttons."So I'd appreciate it if you'd just cut to the chase.Say whatever it is you came here to say, and let me get back to my work."

"Yes, your precious reports.You humans record every ridiculous detail of your brief existence, as if someone were actually going to care enough to read it."He snatched the PADD from her hand and pretended to be reviewing it."I hope you have them all in order.Starfleet can be so staunchy and self-important about these things."He ignored her glare, as he always did, and with a snap of his fingers, moved them both to the sofa.

Janeway rolled her eyes and leaned away from him slightly, a tired expression on her face."What is it you want this time?" she asked wearily.

"I'll excuse your lack of hospitality because I know you're little excursion through the wormhole must've been taxing on your infinitesimal human mind."His voice took on an uncharacteristic serious intonation."I'm here to ask you one more time to listen to reason.There's still time.You could turn your little ship around before the wormhole collapses and return to the Delta Quadrant."

She stared intently at him"And why would I want to do that?"

He put a hand on her knee."Because it's where you should be.Why can't you understand that you don't belong here?"

What the hell did he mean by that?"Don't belong here?What are you talking about, Q?This is where we came from, where we originated.It's the nature of almost every species to return to their homeland.And it's been this crew's shared goal for nearly a decade.Now you're telling me I should abandon it just as I'm about to cross the finish line.How would I ever justify that to my crew?"

"Yes, yes, yes." He sputtered quickly."Your precious crew.You're so fiercely dedicated and loyal to them, though I can't imagine for a second why.But I dare say, half-wits that they are, you'd be doing them a favor if you reversed course.Oh, they won't like it, of course.But if they knew what lies ahead, I assure you, Kathy – they would thank you."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously."You keep eluding to the fact that we're in for a massive disappointment when we reach Earth, or that something terrible is going to happen.Yet, you won't say what."She stood and stared down at him, her hands on her hips."Enough of the cryptic insinuations and enigmatic remarks, Q.For once, can't you just come right out and say whatever it is you're trying to tell me?What could possibly await us that is atrocious enough to justify damning this crew to a life in the Delta Quadrant?"

"You know I can't answer that, Kathy.The Federation isn't the only society with moral directives."He ignored her disbelieving snort at the mention of Q morality.

Janeway found the mere thought of Q respecting any directive, moral or otherwise, every bit as absurd as the thought of voluntarily returning to the Delta Quadrant."You're saying you have a Prime Directive to adhere to?"

A look of utter annoyance crossed his face."Honestly, Kathy, you can be so trying at times.Must you think of everything in Starfleet terms?"He shook his head at her."We Q aren't uncivilized super beings. The Continuum has laws just like everyone else.And, as you saw for yourself during our war, the punishments for violating those laws can be terribly severe."

Janeway shuttered at the memory of her near execution at the hands of the Continuum.Perhaps Q was serious after all.But, unfortunately, it was irrelevant.She'd need a damn good reason to even _consider_ turning her ship around.And so far, all he was offering were foreboding insinuations veiled in his customary insults.And that just wasn't good enough.

"Sorry, Q…" she said as she moved toward the door."But I'm not biting.I'm willing to bet that nothing terrible is waiting for us, and that all this is just your latest game to amuse yourself.I'm finished performing for you.I have a crew to attend to."

He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.Was she about to walk out on him?Walking out on a Q?A near God who had taken time out of his galaxy cruising to assist her inconsequential group of circus monkeys?How dare she?He rose to his feet and stepped in front of her."Know this, Kathryn.If you step out that door, I'm not going to follow you."

"I'm counting on it."

"I mean it, Captain.If you walk out on me, I won't stop it.I'll stand by and watch it all unfold, but I won't lift an omnipotent finger to help you.You'll have to beg me, first."

Janeway shot him a pointed glance before stepping through the doors."We never asked for your help, Q.Not once."And then the doors swished shut behind her.

"No…" he muttered."But you're going to need it."

In a snap he was wearing the uniform of a Starfleet Judiciary Admiral, a gavel bearing the image of the USS Voyager across the top resting in his hand."Very well, Kathy.Let the games begin."

"_Earth Station McKinley to Voyager.You are cleared for docking_."

The cheers and whoops of joy erupting throughout the ship made it almost impossible for Janeway to maintain her own emotions.The bridge was crowded.Every person who could think of an excuse for being there was present.She could've cleared out the extra personnel easily.But she found that being surrounded by them was especially comforting now.And she couldn't blame any of them for wanting to be present at this moment.They had done it.They were home! 

Kathryn looked out at the image of Earth spinning slowly beneath the orbiting shipyard, and without even realizing it, she reached a hand out to Chakotay.He took her small hand in his larger one, squeezing it affectionately.An awed smile curled on his lips as he turned to face her."You did it, Kathryn.You brought your crew home."

"No, _we _did it, Chakotay.I couldn't have done it without you."She gazed adoringly at the faces of her bridge crew."All of you."

Janeway stood and moved to the center of the command level, her shoulders squared and her head held high."All hands, this is the captain.As you all know, we are now in orbit around Earth.We're home."Emotion crackled through her voice, and she was sure she heard a soft sobbing behind her.She didn't turn to see who it was, affording them the respect of privacy.They deserved this moment, each and every one of them.

"In a few moments we'll be disembarking.You'll soon be reunited with your friends and families.The next few weeks are likely to be a little crazy and we may not see much of each other.So let me take this moment to tell you that it has been an honor to serve with each of you.You have all shown a courage and bravery I could never have expected."She swiped at a tear that had escaped down her cheek."I want you all to know that captaining this vessel and this crew on this incredible journey has changed my life.It was the steadfastness and dedication of each and every one of you that made our survival and our return to the Alpha Quadrant possible.I couldn't have had a better crew had I handpicked each of you myself.And I am forever changed for the better by knowing you.When you leave this ship today, you do so with my respect and admiration.And also with my thanks.Janeway out."

Chakotay stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder."I believe that it's customary in these situations for the captain to exit first."He held his arm out to her, as he had done countless times before."May I have the honor?"

"I would have it no other way." She choked, wrapping her arm in his.She looked to her senior officers.Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Tuvok.The Doctor, Neelix and Seven of Nine.They all stood at attention, expressions of unabashed devotion and respect for the captain that led them home on their faces."I hope you'll all be right behind me."

"We always have been." Tom said affectionately, taking his wife's hand and falling into step behind his commanding officers.The group walked together down the corridor, and off of the ship they'd called home for nearly a decade.

The first thing Janeway noticed when she stepped into the docking bay was the absence of the mob of media and family members she had always imagined would be present.She supposed it was her distraction by that fact that kept her from noticing the large Starfleet security teams that moved toward them as they descending the short stairway.That is to say, she was too busy wondering where the camera flashes and tearful on-lookers where to notice that the Maquis were being apprehended one by one as they exited the ship.She didn't notice until Chakotay was ripped from her arm by a gangly, beady-eyed ensign that looked almost young enough to be Naomi Wildman's playmate, and taken into custody.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.She met eyes with Chakotay, seeing a calm resignation in his face.Did he expect this to happen?If so, why had he agreed to come back?He gave her a sad smile.

"It's probably just a formality, Kathryn." He tried to reassure her."It'll be okay once they review the logs and see that we were loyal to Starfleet."

She was about ready to believe him, until she saw a kicking and screaming B'Elanna Torres being torn from the hand of her husband by two security officers."Let me go, or I'll rip your arms out of the socket."

"Hey, buddy!Take it easy!" Tom shouted as the officers manhandled his wife."She's pregnant damn it."He locked eyes with her."Don't fight them, B'Elanna.You have to stay calm for the baby's sake.We'll get to the bottom of this.I swear it."

Janeway stepped in front of the highest-ranking officer she could find."I demand to know what's going on here.I want to see Admiral Paris.Now!"

A figure approached from the side, his large dark shadow filling her peripheral vision."I'll handle this, Commander." He said to the security officer.Finally she would get some answers.Janeway pulled her shoulders back and prepared herself to demand the release of the former Maquis.She turned to face the owner of the shadow, and gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Captain Janeway, I presume.I am Gul Navette and this is Admiral Sutherland.It is an honor to meet you."

A Cardassian … a Cardassian!!! … stood before her, hand extended in greeting.Not only was he giving orders to Starfleet officers, but worst of all he was in the company of two Admirals.No, upon closer inspection she amended that thought.It was one Starfleet Admiral, and one omnipotent being in an Admiral's uniform.

She grabbed him by the lapels, gripping the fabric tightly."This is your doing, isn't it Q?"

"I beg you pardon." Gul Navette said to her, a confused and slightly startled expression on his scaly face.

"Uh… you might want to calm down, Kathy." Q said condescendingly."They can't see me.And I don't think giving them the impression that you're insane will help your situation."He pried her hands from his uniform."Besides, I already told you, I am just here to watch.Anything that happens now is purely due to the actions of your fellow humanoids.I'm just a spectator at this little freak show."

A sense of panic washed over her.If Q didn't create this, then that meant it was real.How could that be possible?How could a Cardassian be rubbing shoulders with Starfleet Command?A sinking feeling descended in her stomach as she realized that she had delivered Chakotay and the others straight into their hands.She had failed them in a way she'd never thought possible.There must be a way out.

She locked eyes on the Admiral and tried to pull herself together.Q was right.The last thing she needed was for the powers that be to question her sanity.Tuvok had made his way to her and now stood at her side.She drew strength from him, and when she spoke, her voice was strong and unwavering."Admiral Sutherland, I demand to know why members of my crew are being taken into custody."

"They're being detained to await trial for their crimes." He said, his voice carrying a haughty, nasal intonation.

"To what crimes are you referring?" Tuvok asked.

"Why, crimes against the Cardassian Order, of course." Said Navette.His tone was as nonchalant as if he were merely discussing the weather."They're members of the Maquis, Captain Janeway.Surely you didn't expect them to just go free."

Hatred flashed in her eyes as she glared at Navette."What I expected was for them to be treated fairly.They haven't been Maquis since the day they joined my crew.They've served Starfleet for seven years faithfully.These actions against them are atrocious!"

Admiral Sutherland took Janeway by the arm and attempted to lead her out of the docking bay."Admiral Paris awaits your arrival at headquarters, Captain.I suggest you come along quietly if you don't want to find yourself going to jail along side your friends."

Janeway jerked her arm from his grasp and opened her mouth to reply, but Tuvok's steady grip on her shoulder silenced her.

"Captain, I believe that your resistance will only serve to further complicate the situation.I understand your discomfort, however, you will be of no use to the former Maquis if you are incarcerated.It is in our best interests to proceed to Starfleet Command.Perhaps we will get some answers from Admiral Paris."

Yes, that was it.Owen Paris was one of Kathryn's strongest supporters since she entered the academy.He would get to the bottom of all this."Yes, you're right Tuvok.Let's get to Starfleet Command and find out what in the hell is happening here."

Janeway glanced one last time at her crew, most of who didn't resist as they were carted off to jail.They went along peacefully, probably believing that their captain would come to their rescue and have them out in time to be home for dinner with their families.She hoped like hell that their faith in her was justified."This certainly isn't the homecoming I was expecting." She muttered as she followed the Admiral out of the docking bay.

Q fell into step beside her."Well, Kathy, I hate to say I told you so.But…"

"Shut up, Q!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Captain Janeway.Did you say something?" Gul Navette asked.

"Of course not."She smirked at Q."I just had a mosquito buzzing in my ear.You know how pesky those little things can be."

Q fixed his gaze on Tuvok."Is she always this cranky when Chuckles in away?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow."Yes."


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein is the property of Paramount Pictures.No infringement intended.See Chapter One for details.

# Chapter Four

"I guess we should've expected this." Said Tabor.The young Bajoran sat on the cold cement floor of the holding cell, his chin propped on his fist."And to think I actually thought we'd get a fair shake if we ever made it home.I'd come to believe that the rest of Starfleet was as just and trustworthy as Captain Janeway.What a damn fool I am."

"We don't know what's going to happen yet, Tabor." Countered Chakotay."This may all be just a formality until the charges against us can be dropped through the official channels."

B'Elanna stared at him through narrowed eyes."You don't really believe that do you, Chakotay?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then maybe you're the fool." Snarled Dalby."I knew that trusting Starfleet was a mistake."

"He's right." Chell jumped in.The heavy-set Bolian always seemed to follow Dalby, making Chakotay wonder if he could even think for himself."They'll never see us as anything but Maquis traders.We'll never fit in here."

"That's enough." Chakotay snapped."I'll hear no more of it.Take a good look at yourselves.Those uniforms you're wearing meant something to each of you 24 hours ago.And they meant something to Captain Janeway when she issued them to you."

B'Elanna shook her dark head."No one's blaming the captain, Chakotay.But Starfleet doesn't have to honor the field commissions she gave us. "

"Maybe not." he conceded."But she'll fight like hell if they don't.You're all jumping to conclusions here.The fact is, we don't know anything yet.For all we know, Captain Janeway is at Starfleet Command right now straightening this all out."He glared at each one of them, the people he had been in more situations with than he could ever have imagined."Now is not the time to start turning on the principles we've upheld for the last seven years.The captain has given us her all on this journey, sacrificed her own personal happiness to get you people home.Damn it – give her a chance.That's all I'm asking."

The room was quiet for several minutes as Chakotay's motley group of former freedom fighters contemplated his words.They soon realized that their commanding officer, their former captain, was absolutely correct.It was too early to know what would come of all this.And for now, they owed Captain Janeway the same loyalty she'd shown them.She'd do anything she could to see to their release.A mixture of "Aye, sir." and"Yes, Commander." floated around the room as the officer voiced their support.

Chakotay nodded, silently thanking them for their allegiance. They were good people, all of them.And despite the fact that his words seemed to have placated them, he felt his own frustration and anger rising.They shouldn't be here.It shouldn't be this way.

B'Elanna waddled over to Chakotay's side."Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing to the empty patch of concrete at his right.

He smiled softly at her."I was saving it for you."His eyes traveled to her abdomen."That is, if you can still get down here."

"I'm pregnant, Chakotay." She chided."Not an invalid."Despite her declaration of independence, she groaned and leaned on his shoulder on her way down.

Chakotay studied her face carefully.She looked worn and tired."How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." She all but growled."But this wasn't exactly the get together I had in mind."

He patted her hand affectionately. "We'll get out of here, B'Elanna.You don't think for one minute that Tom would let his daughter be born in a Federation prison do you?"

"He may not have a choice."

"Oh, I don't know about that." He said with more assurance than he felt."He has friends in high places, remember?Who knows, maybe he's talking to his father, making arrangements to get you out of here right now."

B'Elanna snorted sarcastically."Yeah, well I would love to see the expression on Admiral Paris' face when his only son tells him he married a Maquis.A half Klingon Maquis at that."She dropped her gaze to her abdomen, absently-mindedly stroking her unborn child.

"You're afraid Tom's family won't accept you and the baby."

"Let's just say I'm not expecting them to welcome us with open arms."

"I don't believe that." Chakotay said, ever the optimist."There are many things to like about you, B'Elanna.Lower your shields and give them a chance to get to know you.If you let them see the side of you that I know, they'll love you."

Another snort."You're a fine person to lecture me about lowering shields."

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her."What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm talking about that little dance you and the captain have been doing around each other for the last seven years."

Chakotay suddenly became very interested in studying his boots.

"Oh, come on, Chakotay.Did you two really think that no one noticed?"She elbowed him gently in the ribs."You two seemed rather cozy the last couple of days.Anything you want to share with your old friend?"

He looked deeply into her dark eyes, realizing that he did want to tell her, to confide in someone."As a matter of fact, we shared a quiet evening together our last night in the Delta Quadrant.She told me that she was afraid of what might happen when we got here."Sadness washed over his handsome face."She said she'd gotten used to me being part of her everyday life, and that she was afraid of losing me.She wants me in her life."

"That's terrific!I know you've had feelings for her for a long time."She studied him closely."I thought this is what you wanted.So why do you look like you just lost your best friend?"

He shook his head gently."Because I told her she didn't need to worry about that, that I'd always be there for her.I told her I would always find my way to her."He ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration."What if I was wrong?What if your fears are founded, and they convict us?How would I live with the knowledge that I couldn't keep my promise to her?"

"Hey…" she took his hand in hers."Now who's jumping to conclusions?You said yourself only minutes ago that she wouldn't stop until they let every one of us go free.I think it's your turn to have a little of that faith you're always talking about."

Chakotay nodded softly in understanding, and then fell quietly into his own thoughts, holding fast to B'Elanna's small hand.

B'Elanna sat silently at his side, her own thoughts filling her mind.She thought of Tom and the baby, and of how much she wanted the three of them to be together._We're counting on you, Captain."_

"Kathryn!"Admiral Paris rushed forward, arms outstretched, to greet his favorite protégé."Oh, Kathryn!It's wonderful to see you."

Janeway stepped into his embrace.Her small frame seemed to vanish against his larger one."It's good to see you too, sir."She pulled back and looked into the admiral's intense blue eyes.So much like Tom's – why hadn't she noticed it before?She gestured to her Vulcan companion."This is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, my second officer."

Paris shook Tuvok's offered hand."It's an honor.Please, Captain, Commander - have a seat."He gestured toward the chairs bordering his desk."Can I get you anything?"

"A nice, stiff drink would be great right about now, eh Kathy?"Q said after he appeared between Janeway and Tuvok.Of course, Admiral Paris couldn't see him."Tell him you want to knock back a few, get the blood out of your alcohol stream, get shit-faced, polish off the bubbly…"

Kathryn's posture stiffened slightly, but she gave no other evidence to Q's presence.Judging from the irritation she felt radiating from Tuvok, he could see him too."No, thank you, Admiral.We're fine.Actually, we've come to talk with you about a matter of some urgency.You see…"

Suddenly, the door to the admiral's office flew open.Tom Paris rushed in, a nervous young ensign at his heels."Sir, I told you that you'd have to wait outside."The young aide's eyes moved to her boss."My apologies, Admiral.He refused to wait until you were finished here.Shall I summon security?"

"Well, helm boy has decided to join us." Quipped Q."There goes the neighborhood."Janeway shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"It's all right, Ensign.You're dismissed."Admiral Paris rose to his feet, his face full of wonder as his eyes drank in the sight of a son he had once mourned for dead.He moved forward, a bit unsure."Tom, my God!I can't believe you're really here. I never thought I'd see you again."

Despite his many years of suppressed anger and pain, Tom rushed without hesitation into his father's arms.

"How touching." Said Q, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief bearing the Starfleet insignia."You humans are so emotional."

Janeway fought the tears that began to swell in her eyes.This was one of the sights she had dreamt about, one that helped refuel her fire to bring her people home.Unfortunately, the beautiful moment was short lived.

Tom seized his father by the arms, an expression of sustained panic on his face."Dad, you have to do something.You have to set things straight."

"Now, Tom, I know you and Captain Janeway are upset about the apprehension of the Maquis.I understand that after seven years on that ship together, they've become your friends, but that doesn't change…"

Tom cut him off."They aren't just our friends, Dad!They're our family.In fact, one of them is my _wife!_"

"Oh, yes, of course." Chuckled Q, clapping Tuvok on the shoulder."The snarling Klingon.Pretty to look at, but really just one step up from a targ on the evolutionary ladder.Don't you agree, my humorless friend?"

The admiral's face paled with the revelation."Your wife? Tom, I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't.Because we were never given the chance to speak.She was ripped from my hand the minute we stepped off the ship."

Admiral Paris looked genuinely sorrowful at his son's pain."I'm so sorry, son.But even if I'd know that one of the Maquis was your wife, I…"

"Her name is B'Elanna." He snapped."And she isn't a Maquis.She's a Starfleet officer who served the Federation for almost a decade.And…"His blue eyes bore into his father's skull."She's carrying your grandchild."

Q snorted sarcastically."Well that was certainly tactful.'Hi Dad.I'm back from the dead.Oh, and I've married a criminal to the Federation and procreated.What's for lunch?'"

"My… my grandchild?Your wife is pregnant?" stammered Owen Paris.

"Well that is the usual way, isn't it?" Q scoffed.He moved to stand next to Janeway."Smart man, your mentor.I can see why he's an admiral."

It was getting more and more difficult to ignore Q.Janeway glared at him once again, knowing full well that even her most menacing death glare had no effect on the super being._Audacious bastard._

"Yes." Said Tom emphatically."She's pregnant, due anytime now in fact, and she's sitting in a cell somewhere."His eyes pleaded with his father."Please, Dad.I swear I'll never ask you for help again for the rest of my life.But you've got to help me get her out of there."

"The hearing is scheduled for Thursday morning.I can't do anything before then." He said.

"What?"Janeway stepped toward Owen, surprise evident on her face."That's three days from now.How are we supposed to prepare their defense in less than 72 hours?"

Admiral Paris put his hand on Janeway's shoulder."Oh, come on Kathryn.It's not like you to let a little thing like time stand in your way.What happened to that fearless cadet who drew up a junior thesis proposal in a single weekend just because I challenged her to do it?"

Janeway's eyes fell momentarily to the floor."A lot has changed since my academy days, sir.The stakes here are a lot greater than a thesis grade."

"Look, I'll be honest with you, with all of you." The admiral said.

"Now there's a novel idea." Quipped Q.

"This is a highly volatile situation.The war with the Dominion has left Starfleet more vulnerable than we've been in a long time.We suffered heavy losses and it has taken quite a toll on everyone."Owen Paris began to pace the room as he spoke, his large blue eyes displaying his sadness."I'm afraid it has brought out the worst in some of the top officials at Starfleet Command.They're desperate for peace, for allies.So naturally when the Cardassians joined the allied forces in the final battle, we were all encouraged."

"You are saying we've formed an allegiance with the Cardassian Order?" Tuvok said.

"Oh, no one's gone so far as to officially call it an alliance.But for the most part, yes."

"Why?" Kathryn rasped.Admiral Paris, of all people, knew better than to trust the Cardassians.

"The Cardassians are powerful." Explained Owen Paris.We could use allies like that right now.But the peace is tenuous at best.I'm afraid the slightest incident could find us at odds with the Order, and that's not a position we want to be in."

Janeway's eyes flashed with anger as comprehension of exactly what was happening settled in."They're scape goats."Her tone was deadly serious and quiet."Starfleet is using the former Maquis as a sacrificial offering to appease the Cardassians."

Q, who at least had the good graces to keep his mouth shut as Janeway learned the truth, had perched himself on the admiral's desk, a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a large soft drink in the other as if he were watching the latest action movie at Tom's holographic theater.

The admiral shook his head."Now you're over-reacting, Kathryn.It's not as dramatic as all that."

"The hell it isn't." shouted Tom."Starfleet is afraid that if they let them go free, it'll upset the their little tea party with the lizard people."

"Calm down, Mr. Paris."Janeway didn't blame Tom for his anger.In fact, she felt the same way.She wanted to yell and scream too.But getting themselves thrown in the brig wouldn't help their friends.

"They're being used as fall guys, Captain.Pawns in Starfleet's little game of Cardassian chess."He glared at his father."Did you know about this?"

"What?"

"When you communicated with Voyager just after we exited the wormhole, did you know this was going to happen?"

Admiral Paris gazed calmly at his son."What are you insinuating, Tom?"

"I'm not insinuating anything.I'm just asking a question."Tom stepped menacingly into his father's personal space."Captain Janeway spoke to you before we got to Earth.You knew about this then, and you kept your mouth shut so we wouldn't turn back, didn't you?"

"That's enough, Mr. Paris."Tuvok took Tom by the arm with the intention of escorting the outraged lieutenant from the room - until Janeway held up a hand up to stop him.

"Hold on, Tuvok."Her eyes never left the admiral's as she spoke."I think that's a fair question.One I would like to hear the answer to."She folded her arms across her chest."Is he right, Admiral?Did you know when you spoke to me that Starfleet had plans to apprehend my officers?"

Admiral Paris' eyes darkened with … was it anger or guilt?"Are you questioning me, Captain?"

"With all due respect, sir, I suppose I am."

"Oh, Goodie!" exclaimed Q."I just love it when she gets like this.Kathy, has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're challenging authority and destroying your career?"

Admiral Paris looked pointedly at Janeway."Yes.Yes, I knew that Starfleet Command was planning to detain the Maquis.But I was under strict orders not to reveal that to you.Just because I'm an Admiral doesn't mean I don't have people to answer to, Kathryn.It was out of my hands."

"Sure, you were following orders.It was beyond your control, right?Do those words comfort you, Dad?Will they help you sleep tonight?"Tom didn't give his father a chance to answer."Know this, old man.If you stand by and do nothing, and B'Elanna is convicted of these ridiculous crimes and taken from me, I'll never forgive you.And you will never hold your granddaughter.B'Elanna and the others have paid their dues.They've spent seven years working on a Starfleet ship, following orders from a Starfleet Captain and living by Starfleet guidelines.And this is their payment for loyal service, being fed to Cardassian wolves?I hope the rewards are sweet, because the price will be higher than you could've imagined."

Tom shot his father one last scorching glare, nodded respectively at his captain, and then exited the room.

Q jumped to his feet, applauding enthusiastically."Wonderful, an absolutely wonderful soliloquy helm boy!That was absolutely riveting, don't you agree?Who'd have thought that your pilot had theatrical aspirations?"Q placed a hand over his heart."I must say I'm quite moved."

That was it.Janeway had heard about all she could stand.That was enough revelation, and enough omnipotence, for one meeting.She turned toward the door and motioned for Tuvok to follow her."We're not solving anything by standing here."

Admiral Paris' voice stopped her just a step or two from the door."Let Starfleet handle this, Kathryn.You'll only end up harming your career by getting involved.Just take care of your own business."

She turned to fully face the admiral, her eyes stone gray with steel and determination."They are my business, Admiral Paris.They're my crew, and they're my friends.I will fight for their fair treatment with my last breath.And if that ends my career, so be it.I pledged to serve Starfleet when it was a just and honest organization.If turning your back on your own people, and selling them out to gain political ground are the new principles, then I have no desire to wear this uniform."

She nodded to Tuvok and walked out the door, leaving a dumbfounded admiral and an applauding super being in her wake.

Janeway walked down the corridor in virtual silence, Tuvok at her elbow.

"What do you intend to do, Captain?"

She bit her lower lip in thought, and when nothing came to mind, she rubbed her temples and sighed."I don't know, Tuvok.But I have to do something."

"Indeed we do."

She stopped walking and looked at her old friend."We?"

"That is what I said, yes."

"Oh no.I can't involve you in this."She shook her head emphatically."You heard what Admiral Paris said, Tuvok.You'd be putting your career on the line.I can't allow you to do that."

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow."With all due respect, Captain, it is not your choice to make.Starfleet's recent behavior is contradictory to the very principles it upon which it was founded.I have no intention of condoning or participating in this mockery of justice.If this is the way Starfleet now conducts matters, I have no desire to stand among them.So you see, my _career_ is irrelevant."

A proud smile curled on Janeway's lips."Sounds like iron clad Vulcan logic to me."She patted Tuvok on the shoulder."All right, let's get started.We have a lot of work to do."

The next two days were hectic and emotional for all concerned.While the former members of the Maquis sat in a Federation prison, the rest of the crew was reunited with their friends and families.The reunions were bittersweet, however.For as many times as they had dreamed of these moments, the idea that they were experiencing them, when their friends and crewmates were not, made the occasions as painful as they were joyous.

Janeway had been reunited with her mother and Phoebe, but the caramel brownies left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth as she told them about Chakotay and the others.And she found that, no matter where she went, she couldn't escape the media.Tuvok's wife, T'Pel, had taken the first available passenger ship to Earth and was reunited with her husband.When Janeway apologized to her for occupying so much of his time in preparation for the trial, the Vulcan women had simply said, "My husband goes where he is needed, Captain Janeway.And I am pleased to follow him."

Neelix and Seven of Nine, both somewhat intimidated by the hustle and bustle of Earth, had been invaluable.They had done much of the footwork that Kathryn simply didn't have enough time to do.They'd enlisted the help of the doctor to study the ship's logs, noting every action the former Maquis had taken in the Delta Quadrant.They were thorough, planning to use every laudable action and defend every questionable one.They left no stone unturned, and assured Janeway that there would be no surprises.They were as ready as they could be.

Harry Kim, after a tearful reunion with his parents, had stayed in close contact with Janeway, doing whatever he could to assist in the Maquis' defense as he tried to comfort Tom.Tom, however, was inconsolable.Of all the unbelievable things that had happened since their return, his actions shocked Janeway the most.

When Starfleet denied Tom the right to visit his wife before the hearing, he marched into Rear Admiral Roberts' office carrying a PADD bearing his resignation from Starfleet.He ceremoniously removed his pips and dropped them on the desk, saying only that Starfleet had been a bigger disappointment to him than he ever could've been to them.Then, as a civilian, he'd gone straight to the media, pleading the Maquis' case publicly.He spoke to every journalist who would listen.He spoke of honor and service.He told tales of sacrifice and forgiveness.And he told the story of a captain who had combined two crews and guided them as they shed their hatred and prejudice and became one crew, a Starfleet crew.And now they were separated and persecuted by the very organization they'd dedicated their lives to serving.

Tom had the public's ear, and their sympathy.They rallied around him and his captain.And Starfleet Command was swarmed with angry letters and protests.The public outcry was deafening as members of the Federation from many worlds marched in front of headquarters, demanding the release of the Voyager heroes."They should get commendations not convictions!"The words were hurled at every brass-wearing official at Starfleet.And Tom decided that, if nothing else, it would make life at headquarters a living hell for a while.

When the morning of the hearing arrived, Janeway received a communiqué from Admiral Roberts ordering her to appear in Conference Room Two an hour before the trial was to commence.This didn't surprise her.What did surprise her, however, was what she saw when she entered the room.

"Chakotay…" she rasped, tears immediately flooding her eyes.He stood near the large table, a gentle smile on his handsome face.She ran to him, oblivious to the four officials who were also in the room.

The tall man opened his arms to receive her, inhaling deeply of her lightly scented hair as she folded herself into his arms."Kathryn, I've missed you so much."

"You're okay, thank God."She pulled back to look in his dark eyes."How are B'Elanna and the others?Are they here too?"

Before he could answer, Admiral Roberts cut their reunion short."Captain Janeway, if you and Mr. Chakotay would please take a seat, we can get started."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes as she took a seat next to Chakotay."Started with what?What's going on here?"

The man sat several PADDS down before the couple."It seems your Mr. Paris has been quite busy the last 72 hours.Take a look for yourselves."

They both skimmed the headlines from several Earth tabloids and news journals.They portrayed the Voyager crew as Little Red Riding Hood, and Starfleet as the Big Bad Wolf.Janeway failed to suppress a wry grin._Nicely done, Tom._

Chakotay sat the PADD down on the table."So he's gone to the media.Someone was bound to eventually.What does that have to do with us?"

"It has forced the issue.The public is outraged."Admiral Chan said, pressing his palms against the table to emphasize his point."They see you as a hero, Captain Janeway.And they see your Maquis friends as victims of some cruel Starfleet plot."

"Then they see them pretty much the same way I do." Janeway retorted."What's happening here is not only unjust, it's scandalous."

"Look, Captain…" said Roberts, "We didn't come here to debate Starfleet morality with you.We called you and Mr. Chakotay here to propose a solution to our mutual problem."

"Our mutual problem?" said Chakotay incredulously."Let my people go free.End of problem."

"We intend to." Said Chan."But there are some conditions that must be met."

Janeway arched a graceful eyebrow.That didn't sound good. "Such as?"

Admiral Roberts rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward as he spoke."This situation has been escalated to ridiculous proportions already, and the media waits outside this building as we speak.So I believe this is a time for brevity.I'll get right to the point."

"By all means." Janeway said.

"We've studied your logs, Captain.We know everything that occurred in the Delta Quadrant.Well, everything you recorded at least.I think you'll agree that you weren't without fault in your performance.You traded technology with great frequency, violated the prime directive on more than one occasion, you even forged an alliance with the Borg and allowed them to modify a federation ship to launch a war on another species."

"I did what I thought was best at the time." Janeway said, appearing unruffled despite her pounding heart.

"You made a bad decision.Many actually, by the looks of your logs." Said Chan."These are issues that may need to be formally addressed."

Chakotay was outraged at the insinuation that they had something to hold over Kathryn's head."We were stranded 70,000 light years from Federation space, alone with no allies and no where to turn for support.Captain Janeway kept us alive and on a course for home.What would you have done?"

At that moment, Q appeared.This time he was wearing judicial robes."Interesting, isn't it, Kathy?There's that word again – _home._It seems someone tried to warn you about all this ugliness.Let's see, who was that handsome devil that tried to spare you such unnecessary pain?"He tapped his finger on his chin as if he were searching his memory."Oh, yes.It was little old me, of course.Too bad you didn't listen."

Janeway put a hand on Chakotay's arm to quiet him before he could respond to Q.The last thing she needed was for him to look like he was arguing with midair.

"I'm not going to debate this with you." Roberts said."Here's the bottom line.We're prepared to release the Maquis and drop all charges."

"And in return?" Janeway said, knowing there would be a costly price.

"In return they will each be assigned to different posts.They must agree to stay in Starfleet, where we can keep an eye on them.And they'll be separated so that they can't ban together and make trouble."

Janeway glared at Roberts and Chan."They'll never agree to that, and neither will I."

"Oh, I think you will." Said Roberts, looking more and more like the dangerous predator he really was."You see, your days of space exploration are over, Captain.You'll be reassigned to Starfleet headquarters.You'll have your own office with a nice mahogany desk and a nameplate.Right here where we can watch your every move."

_A desk job?_"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse you'll be court-martialed." Said Roberts matter-of-factly."Think hard about this, Captain.Do you really want to put yourself, your family, and your crew through that?A trial will be harrowing for all concerned.You'll answer for everything. The borg, the situation with the Equinox, the replicator technology you gave the Hirogen, your affair with your first officer…"

Janeway regarded the admirals with a look of pure abhorrence."There was no affair with my first officer.But … you already know that don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I know.It only matters what the public will believe."

"That's black mail!" shouted Chakotay.

"Well done, Chuckles!" exclaimed Q."You got another one!Perhaps I underestimated you."

"This is a serious situation, Captain Janeway.I assure you, you don't want to take us on because you won't win.I feel no sympathy for you.I knew all along that Starfleet's golden girl had to be more tarnished than she let on.You're only getting this chance because Admiral Paris went to bat for you and for your Maquis crew.Don't make this any harder on Owen than it's already been."Roberts rose from his seat and leaned down in front of Janeway's face."You can sit by and watch as your Maquis crewmembers are convicted and sent to prison, your doctor is decompiled, your liberated drone is studied under a microscope, your ship is decommissioned, and your career goes straight to hell.Or you can be reasonable and agree to our terms.But know this, Janeway, we will protect our _understanding_ with the Cardassians at any cost.You and your wayward crew are a small price to pay."

The admirals rose and headed for the door."The hearing has been postponed.You have 24 hours to make your decision."

Kathryn dropped her head into her hands in an effort to hide her tears.She had done this, and now they would all suffer for it.

Q hopped onto the table in front of them."Well, Kathy, I must say I am impressed.You've managed to single handedly ruin 150 lives.In 72 hours you've caused a chain of events that sent your career down in flames, and look at you – not a hair out place.How _do _you do it?"

Chakotay grabbed the arrogant being by his robes."Don't you have a modicum of compassion?Now is not the time for this, Q.Just get the hell out of here and leave us alone!"

Q looked at Janeway."That isn't really what you want, is it Madame Captain?"

"Leave her alone, Q."

"I could.I should.But I won't.You see, Chuckles, your captain is much smarter than you.She knows that she needs my help.She knows you people are … what's that expression?Up shit creek without a paddle?"He put a hand on Janeway's shoulder, a smirk on his face."What was that agreement we had before?Something about you having to beg before I would help you?I prefer all out groveling myself, boot kissing and all."He leaned back on the table in an exaggerated effort to get comfortable."Whenever you're ready, Kathy.I've can wait all day.I've got gobs of time."

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount Pictures.No infringement intended.See Chapter One for details.

# Chapter Five

B'Elanna paced anxiously in the small cell she now shared with Crewman Jor.She just didn't feel right today.Her backache had started last night, probably a result of sleeping on a prison cot, and had continued to worsen as time went on.It was now to the point that she couldn't find a moment's relief, now matter how she positioned herself.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant Torres?" asked Jor, her short hair as tosseled as B'Elanna's probably was.The young Bajoran woman eyed her superior officer with obvious concern.

"Of course I'm all right!" Torres shouted."We're locked up here like animals in a cage.I haven't seen or spoken to my husband since we stepped off the damn ship.We have no idea if we'll ever see daylight again.Why the hell wouldn't I be all right?"

Jor winced at the undeserved tirade she received from the chief engineer.She rose to her feet and moved cautiously toward her, intending to apologize.But she stopped short when B'Elanna doubled over, clutching her abdomen and crying out in pain.

"Oh, God!" B'Elanna cried."What's happening?"The Klingon woman fell to her knees, warm blood running down her legs and pooling at on the floor.

Jor rushed to her side."Help!" she yelled, holding Torres by the shoulders."Stay with me, B'Elanna.I'm going to get you some help."

"My baby…" Torres sobbed weakly.For a moment she watched, seemingly fascinated with the way the purplish blood swirled on the cold floor, and then she slumped over unconscious.

"Oh my God!Someone help, damn it!" screamed Jor with all her might."She'd going to bleed to death!Please, help!"

Janeway wiped her tears and lifted her head to look a Q."You keep saying you could help us."

"Because I can."

"What do you mean, Q?If I asked for your help, what exactly would you do?How could you help?"

Q grinned smugly at her."Are you asking for my aide, Kathy?Because if you are, you'll have to do a better job of it than that.I'll need to see some serious gnashing of teeth and undignified pleading."

Chakotay put a slightly possessive hand on Kathryn's shoulder."She's not going to beg you, Q.You've humiliated us enough for one lifetime."

Kathryn held her hand up."Wait, Chakotay."

His brow furrowed with surprise."Kathryn?"

"I can't sit by and watch this happen to my crew."Her blue eyes searched his face for understanding."Seeing them all separated, friendships and relationships torn apart because of a decision I made.I could never live with that."She took his hand in hers and rubbed his soft skin tenderly."This was my biggest fear, Chakotay.If this is how it's going to be here, we were better off stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

She turned her gaze to Q."I understand now what you were trying to tell me about _home._"

"Really?Do tell?"

"We've spent the last seven years trying to reach the Alpha Quadrant and dreaming of home.When all along, _Voyager_ was our home.We were a family, supporting and comforting each other.Laughing and crying together."Her eyes swelled with tears yet again as she spoke."We struggled and we suffered, but we were always together.That togetherness made us strong, and brought us a sense of peace."So looked at Q, a seriousness he had never before seen on her face."If you can help us find that again, I'll gladly beg you.But frankly, Q, your motives are more than a little suspect.What vested interest do you have in all of this?Why should I believe you would want to help us?"She folded her arms across her chest."For that matter, why should I believe that you even _could_ help us?"

Q sighed aloud."I suppose I'll need visual aides if you feeble humans are ever going to understand this.Lucky for you, I always plan ahead."

In a flash of light, the conference room disappeared.Janeway and Chakotay found themselves in a spacious, freshly mowed backyard.Kathryn, her uniform replaced by a white sundress, sighed in awe.She moved forward to reverently stroke the trunk of a nearby willow tree, feeling the grass beneath her bare feet."My mother's house…" she whispered, grinning at Chakotay."This is where I grew up.I sat under this tree with Mark the night before I left for the Academy."

"It's beautiful, Kathryn." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist."I can imagine you here."

She tenderly stroked his cheek, taking in the sight of him in tan shorts and a black tank top.Very nice."I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of bringing you here, Chakotay."He held her tightly to him, planting tiny kisses in her hair. She breathed deeply of the sweetly scented air, a mixture of wild flowers and juniper bushes that Kathryn had always found medicinal.It was exactly as she remembered it.She half expected her mother to walk out the back door any minute and offer them cucumber sandwiches and lemonade.She allowed the long ago remembered sights and smells to lull her troubled mind, basking in the sunshine and the feel of Chakotay's arms around her waist.And for a moment, she almost forgot how they got there.Almost.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" scoffed Q."Human bonding makes me queasy."His eyes moved up and down Kathryn's body in the form fitting white dress he provided, and then he fixed his gaze on Chakotay."I have impeccable taste, don't you agree?That dress is very becoming.She's quite a looker, for a humanoid.I can see why she entices you so, Chuckles.Though I'll never comprehend why she chose an ape like you over me."

Kathryn grinned wryly at him."Sorry, Q.I prefer a man with more than one letter in his name."

He shrugged indifferently."I have more than one letter in my name.In fact, my real name is two light years long.I'd love to pronounce it for you, but I'm afraid your mortal ear drums would implode."

Chakotay rolled his eyes."Do you plan to tell us why you brought us here?"

"Of course.I'm nothing if not informative, after all."He ignored Chakotay's sarcastic snort and turned his attention to Janeway."I thought it might be easier for you to wrap your tiny little mind around this whole thing if you were somewhere more … comfortable."

"How considerate of you, Q." she deadpanned.

"Your ungrateful attitude not withstanding, I have a plan, a way to help you out of this mess, and maybe even save your beloved Earth in the process."

Chakotay's eyebrows rose at that comment."I wasn't aware that Earth needed saving.'

"That's because it doesn't.Not yet, anyway.But it will."

_I don't like the sounds of that!_"What are you talking about, Q?What is this plan of yours?" Janeway asked, eyeing him suspiciously.As far as she was concerned, the words _plan_ and _Q_ were never a good thing to hear in the same sentence.

"Oh, you'll know all the delicious details soon enough.But before we get into all that, there are a few things you need to know."A huge archway appeared about 15 feet in front of them.The images behind it seemed distorted and unreal somehow, as if they were watching a holonovel."Not the actual Guardian of Forever, but an impressive facsimile thereof if I do say so myself."

"What are you doing, Q?" Janeway asked warily.This whole thing smelled of time travel, and she detested it.

"I'm trying to help your little cranium understand, Kathy.Just relax and enjoy the show.I think you'll find the stars hauntingly familiar."

The image under the arch shimmered, and Kathryn saw herself standing in a shuttle bay at Starfleet Command.She noted with uneasiness that the image was wearing the current version of the Starfleet uniform.It felt like a betrayal to _Voyager _somehow.

"Yes, Kathy.That's you." Q said, offering her a bucket of buttered popcorn.She ignored him."That's about six months from now.Not aging well are you, my dear?I think you'll be surprised to find out how quickly you all fall apart.Most un-Starfleet of you."Q clapped his hands together, an ominous grin on his face."Well, then … let the show begin."

They sat in stunned silence as the images unfolded before them…

_ _

Janeway stood with her hands clasped behind her back, Gul Navette at her side.Chakotay approached slowly, weighed down with luggage and sadness.He set the bags at his feet and extended his hand to Kathryn."Captain Janeway, it's been an honor to serve with you.I wish you well."

_ _

_Janeway shook his hand mechanically, no feeling in her face whatsoever."And the same to you, Commander.Pleasant journey."_

_ _

_Chakotay looked back at her one last time, a slight quivering in his lips, and then turned and stepped into the shuttle that would take him to his new assignment and out of her life forever._

_ _

_Janeway exited the shuttle bay, the Cardassian holding tightly to her elbow."Nice performance, Captain.You almost had me convinced that your feelings for him were strictly professional.I suggest you pray to your gods that he bought it and stays away for good.It would be a shame to have to kill him."_

_ _

_"Let go of me." She hissed, jerking her arm from his grasp._

_ _

_Navette whirled her around, slapping her across the face with enough force to send her crashing into the wall."You do not give me orders, you Federation bitch!Human females have no use outside of the bedchamber, so if I were you, I would practice your obedience!" _

_ _

_Janeway slogged on silently, looking beaten and broken.Her crew was separated, spread all over the quadrant.And Chakotay was gone from her life for good.What happened now made no difference.She'd stopped caring the minute he stepped into that shuttle._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, sat alone on a park bench.Her once shining hair was disheveled and dull.She had become a social outcast, Starfleet's Quazzimoto.And since the Doctor's program had been taken off line, she found herself unbearably alone._

_ _

_She said nothing, only stared ahead as people walked by, tossing rude comments in her direction.A young man, about 17 or so, stopped in front of her and grabbed his crotch."Hey baby, assimilate this!"_

_ _

_Several Cardassian children gathered at the playground nearby and tossed rocks and sand at Seven."Go away!We hate the Borg!" they shouted."You don't belong here!"_

_ _

_"You are correct." Seven whispered as she walked away."I do not belong here.I do not belong anywhere."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Captain Tuvok of the Federation Starship Discovery sat calmly in his command chair, even as all hell broke loose around him.He stared at the image of the Cardassian he was required to call "Sir" on the view screen.An eerie calm resting on his features._

_ _

_"I ordered you to destroy that shuttle, Captain! I am not yet in weapons range."_

_ _

_"That shuttle is carrying members of the Federation." Tuvok replied.What he didn't say was that it also contained one wayward Talaxian._

_ _

_"That is none of your concern, Vulcan." The Cardassian growled."The shuttle must not be allowed to leave this sector of space.Those people are criminals."_

_ _

_"To my knowledge, resigning from Starfleet is not a crime.They simply wish to be civilians."_

_ _

_"Destroy that shuttle now!That is an order, Captain."_

_ _

_Tuvok rose to his feet and took a few steps toward the view screen."I cannot follow that order."_

_ _

_"Then suffer the consequences!"_

_ _

_The Cardassian ships moved into range, four battle cruisers.As Tuvok moved his ship protectively between the Cardassians and the shuttlecraft, they opened fire.In minutes the battle was over.The Discovery, and the shuttle, were nothing but floating debris.Neelix and Tuvok were nothing but a splattering of humanoid DNA spread among the stars._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Tom Paris sat in a seedy tavern, the same one he'd been sitting in for the past three months, guzzling what must've been his hundredth beer. His hair was greasy, unkempt, and he was sporting what had to be at least 5 days growth on his chin._

_ _

_"You just gonna sit there all day?" _

_ _

_Tom turned slightly in his stool and gazed at Harry Kim through hooded lids."I might."_

_ _

_Harry sighed aloud."Tom, you've been in here for days!"_

_ _

_"Yeah, well…" he slurred, "My life pretty much sucks so … I just thought I'd get drunk for a while."_

_ _

_"Look, I know things have been tough lately, but that's no reason to give up."_

_ _

_Tom snorted sarcastically."Maybe you should get drunk for a while."_

_ _

_"She needs you, Tom."_

_ _

_Tom glared at his old friend."Look, I let her down.She doesn't need me.In fact, she's better off without me.And so are you.I hurt everyone and everything I touch because I'm nothing but a failure.My father was right about me. Just leave me alone, Harry!Leave me the hell alone!"_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_B'Elanna Torres knelt quietly, her dark hair blowing in the breeze, as she placed a spray of tiny violent and pink flowers over the grave.She used her small hands to wipe the grass and dirt off the little headstone, stoking the letters engraved in it with affection and longing._

_ _

_She dropped her head as the tears rolled off her cheeks, splashing on the tiny pair of baby booties carved with such care into the granite marker._

_ _

_"I'm so sorry, little one." She sobbed."I don't know how any of this happened.It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

_ _

_B'Elanna lay down in the grass next to her daughter's burial place, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.She allowed the memories to wash over her for a moment, memories of Tom and herself back on Voyager, making plans for the arrival of their first child.She shook her head to clear those thoughts.They only served to remind her of how much she'd lost, of how alone she was._

_ _

_Pulling herself to a sitting position, she watched as a Cardassian man walked down the street.He caught her gaze, and smiled suggestively at her.And she shivered.Despite the hot California day, she found herself chilled to the bone._

Tears rolled freely down Kathryn's cheeks.She was so engrossed in the horrors before her, that she hadn't noticed Chakotay pull her into an embrace."I think she's seen enough, Q."

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Chuckles!" grinned Q."There's more.Lots more!Why, you haven't even seen what Earth will look like after the Cardassians take over.It's positively unnerving."

"Those images you showed us…" Janeway said breathlessly."That can't possibly be our future.I'm supposed to believe that my crew turned into …" she gestured toward the frozen image of B'Elanna sitting at her child's grave."… into that?And that the Cardassians take over Earth?Why should I believe you, Q?"

"Honestly, Kathy!Must you always be so suspicious?"He snapped his fingers and the arch disappeared.So did the buckets of popcorn."I admit I've been a bit… unpredictable.But in any of our encounters, in even one instance, have I lied to you?"

Janeway studied his face carefully.He had a point.He was obnoxious as hell, but she hadn't known him to all out lie.She just didn't want to admit it.

"Well, have I?"

Before she could answer, a familiar voice interrupted their private showing."Captain, Commander…" gasped Harry breathlessly."I have been looking all over for you.Something terrible has happened.Tuvok suggested that I try your folks place as a last resort, so I took the first available transport and…"

"Calm down, Ensign." Janeway said, her hands on his broad shoulders."Tell me what's happened."

A sorrow beyond his years passed over Harry's young face.He looked back and forth between Janeway and Chakotay before he finally spoke."It's B'Elanna."

"Oh, God." Kathryn gasped, knowing from the images she just saw what he was about to say.

"She collapsed in her cell.I don't now all the details, but Tuvok said the placenta detached too soon.She was taken to the prison hospital, nearly bled to death.I'm afraid…"He hung his dark head."I'm afraid the baby didn't make it."

Janeway's entire world whirled around her and she felt her knees turn to jelly.She vaguely heard Harry's voice."You okay, Captain?" and then felt Chakotay's strong arms catch her before she hit the ground.In a matter of moments, she felt shock give way to intense sorrow, followed almost immediately by utter desperation.She saw only one person through her haze.The one person who could change all this.

She pulled herself from Chakotay's arms and dove at the super being, clutching his shirt until her knuckles where white.In his human form, Q required balance just like any other bipedal species.He had time only to wrap his arms around Janeway protectively as they both tumbled to the ground."Well this is certainly unexpected." He muttered on their way down.

Chakotay and Harry watched the scene before them with a mixture of horror and fascination.No one had ever seen Janeway loose it quite so vividly.

"You have to stop this, Q!" she yelled."It can't end this way, not after all the sacrifices we've made.Cardassians taking over Earth, Tuvok and Neelix dead, Chakotay ripped from my life just when I realize how much I need him, Tom and B'Elanna's baby… none of that is supposed to happen."

Q pulled them both to a sitting position and pried Kathryn's hands from his clothing."Are you finally admitting you need my help, Kathy?"

"Yes!" she snapped."I'll beg if that's what you want.I'll admit we're nothing but a group of weak mortals if it'll make you happy."She seized his shoulders, her tone deadly serious."I need your help, Q.Please."

"Very well.There's just one itty-bitty thing though.One little proviso."

"What?" she snapped, tired of these games."What is it, Q?"

His face took on an uncharacteristic seriousness."You must agree, all of you must agree, never to return to Earth again.Ever."

Janeway shared a shocked glance with Chakotay and Harry.Her eyes took on a resolute determination."If this is what Earth has in store for us, I don't care if I ever come back."

Harry and Chakotay nodded their support.Her eyes flooded with tears, though she didn't think she could possibly have any left to shed.They were standing beside her, Chakotay's hand on the small of her back, admiration in Harry's dark eyes.They were proving yet again that they would follow her anywhere.

She locked eyes with Q."Agreed.We'll never set foot on this planet again."

In a whirlwind of light and color, almost as luminous as the wormhole had been, the Voyager crew found themselves being pulled through time and space.When the haze cleared, Janeway's auburn head turned from side to side, surveying her surroundings.

They were all there, in the briefing room on _Voyager._Every last one of them.

Tom's mouth hung slightly agape as he took in the sight of a very pregnant B'Elanna seated at his side."B'Elanna, oh my god…" was all he could choke out as he pulled her into his arms.

B'Elanna's hands went straight to her swollen abdomen, caressing the shape of the child she was mourning only moments before."The baby!She's okay."Tears rolled freely down her cheeks."I can't believe it."

Relief washed over Janeway as she watched her crew's reunion.But she knew they were far from in the clear, seeing as Q was seated underneath her in her chair.She jumped off his lap and onto her feet."Computer, are all members of the crew present and accounted for?"

"Affirmative."

She turned her attention to their omnipotent benefactor."That fact that you're still here tells me we aren't quite finished with all this yet.What now, Q?"

Q rolled his eyes at her."My, my.How quickly we change moods.Only moments ago you were offering to do anything to make me happy, and now you're snapping at me like a starving crocodile."He looked at the Doctor and whispered loudly."I guess erratic mood swings are normal in a human female of Kathy's advanced years, hmmm?"

The Doctor glanced quickly at his less than amused captain."Captain Janeway has never been, in any way, what I would consider normal, I assure you."

"I agree with you, Hologram." Said Q, also rising to his feet."But in this case, she's right.There's more to this plan, much more.At Kathy's request, I've returned you to the moment in time when I first dropped by to warn you about all this ugliness.You are, as you can see, back on your little ship in the Delta Quadrant.Never thought you'd be so happy to see it again, did you?"

"Never in a million years." Said Harry.

"What's the rest of your plan, Q?" Janeway said, wishing desperately that he'd just get to the point.

"Oh, all right, I'll spell it all out for you.You all saw what was happening to your precious little planet.Even as we speak, Starfleet is working to form an alliance with those slimy Cardassians.Well, no one ever accused Starfleet of having taste."Q paused a moment to chuckle at his own little joke. "They are also about to detect the wormhole, just as you did.When you do not emerge, they'll send ships to the wormholes coordinates to search for you.But they won't find you."

"And why is that?" Chakotay asked warily.

"Because just as they're about to venture into the anomaly, pieces of _Voyager_ will emerge, tumbling gracefully in space as debris tends to do."

Seven raised her elegant eyebrow at him, her optical implant shifting slightly with her expression."You are suggesting that _Voyager _will be destroyed?"

"Oh you are a bright one, aren't you?" Q scoffed."Yes, worker bee.I'm saying that your bucket of space bolts will be completely and utterly destroyed."

"How?" Tuvok asked.

"Well it's really quite simple actually." He said proudly."I'm going to blow it to bits."A small three-dimensional image of the ship appeared in midair above the table.Q grinned wickedly as he took a ridiculously huge pin and jabbed it into the image.The ship burst like an over-filled balloon.

After everything they'd been through over the last three days, Janeway lacked the energy to be shocked.She simply arched her brow and said, "Why?"

"Because, Kathy!They won't stop looking for you unless they think you're all dead as doornails.Listen carefully, I'll tell you my plan.It's positively ingenious!"

_Voyager'_s senior officers sat silently, mouths slightly agape and faces abnormally pale as they listened to Q describe his plan.He would destroy the ship, leaving behind sufficient evidence to make it appear that it had been attacked by a Cardassian battle cruiser.This would upset the tenuous peace between the Cardassians and Starfleet, thus destroying any hope of an alliance.It would allow Starfleet to eventually unite with the Romulans and the Klingons and successfully stave off a Cardassian occupation in the Sol Sector.All of the horrible transformations they'd witnessed in Starfleet would never happen if the alliance with the Cardassians was ended before it really began.And Earth would live on the way they remembered it.

"You see?Brilliant, isn't it?" asked Q excitedly.

"Your plan is not without merit." Said Tuvok."However, you have omitted one rather important detail.If we destroy _Voyager_, what will happen to her crew?"

Q spread his arms at his sides."Why isn't it obvious, my staunch friend?You'll do exactly what you've considered doing countless times before.You'll settle on a nice little planet where you'll plant boring vegetables and have lots of little bald babies."

"Settle on a planet in the Delta Quadrant?" 

"No, Chuckles, in fluidic space." He rolled his eyes in exasperation."Of course in the Delta Quadrant, you Neanderthal!"

Janeway was surprised at just how nice that sounded to her.Their journey had been a long one, laden with one sacrifice after another.It had been worth it at the time to keep going because they had a destination.But now, they had nowhere to go.No light years to cross.Much to her own surprise, settling down on a cozy planet and snuggling up next to Chakotay every night sounded absolutely wonderful.She never thought she'd want to bring her days of space exploration to a close, but after watching what could become of her crew, her friends, she realized that none of that mattered as much as being together.

She looked carefully at the faces of her senior staff."Opinions?"

Tom clutched B'Elanna's hand as he spoke."I don't think we have a choice, Captain.I'd rather my father thought I was dead than turn into the person I saw the other day.And if our never returning to Earth saves all those people from the Cardassians, I'd say it's a small price to pay."He looked affectionately at his wife."I think as long as we're all together, we don't need the Alpha Quadrant to be happy."

"Well said, Mr. Paris." Said the Doctor, a soft grin on his holographic features.His gaze fell on Seven's pretty face."I think perhaps we've all learned how fortunate we are to have one another."

The blonde woman returned his affectionate gaze, a soft smile tugging at her lips."Agreed.I, for one, am not eager to experience such solitude again.The days did not pass quickly."

"You know how I feel, Captain." offered Neelix in his customary sweet tone."Anywhere this crew happens to be is home as far as I'm concerned.And I think I speak for most of the others when I say that we would support any decision you make."

"Thank you, Neelix." Janeway said affectionately.She took a deep breath and rose to her feet."Well then, if no one has any objections…" she turned to Harry."Harry, B'Elanna, start scanning for our new home.Chakotay, Neelix, have the crew prepare supplies.We'll need shelters, an energy source, emergency supplies…"She smiled nervously at her officers."Looks like it's time to abandon ship."

At 0800 the next morning, Captain Kathryn Janeway stood alone on the bridge of her ship.Most of the crew was already on the planet, thanks to Q, and she was taking one last look at the ship that had served them so well for so very long.

She was so lost in her memories; she didn't even hear Chakotay approach."It's almost time, Kathryn." He said softly."You ready?'

She nodded her head in the affirmative without looking up at him as she ran her hand across the helm controls."Just saying goodbye to an old friend."

Chakotay turned her to face him."She's taken good care of us on this journey." He said as he wiped a tear off her cheek."_Voyager _has saved our lives countless times over, and now she'll save an entire planet.Not many ships get an opportunity like that." 

"Not many ships get such special attention from me." Said Q, who had appeared in Janeway's command chair."Are you quite ready, Kathy?Time is of the essence.You have a society to build and an ape to marry."

Janeway's face displayed surprise at the word marry._I'm going to marry Chakotay?_She failed to suppress an embarrassed grin as she looked at the 'ape' in question.

"Oh goodness!Silly me." Said Q, covering his mouth with his hand."It seems I've let the proverbial cat out of the bag."

Janeway looked at their omnipotent friend with unabashed affection.Oh, he was a royal pain in the behind, no doubt about it.But he had saved them from a future that, in her opinion, was far worse than death.For that they owed him a debt.

She let go of Chakotay's hand and sauntered over to him."Thank you, Q, for everything." she said.Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

The super being's legs shot straight out from the chair and his toes curled in exaggeration."Whoa, Kathy!!!You little spit fire!I knew all along that you wanted me.What an absolutely electric kiss.Really, I'm blushing."He looked at Chakotay."You'll have your hands full with her Chuckles, I hope you still have the energy!"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Kathryn laughed, but she was unsure which she found more amusing. Q's reaction or Chakotay's barely contained jealousy.

She tapped Chakotay playfully on the chest."You never told me your ears turned red when you get jealous, Commander."

"You never asked." He teased as he pulled her into an embrace."I'll remember to hide from you next time that happens."

She brought her slender hand up to his face, absent-mindedly tracing his tattoo."There's no where you could hide that I wouldn't find you, Chakotay.There's no place that far."

As he brought his lips down over hers, kissing her passionately, Kathryn knew that she would always remember her days on _Voyager_ and their journey through space.But more importantly, she knew that her life, her _home_, was with Chakotay.The rest, as Q had said, was just geography.


	6. Epilogue by Q

Disclaimer:Star Trek: Voyager, Q, and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount Pictures.No infringement intended.See Chapter One for details.

# Epilogue

By Q

Deep in the Alpha Quadrant lies a planet called Earth.Many beings from hundreds of species tourist the little blue and green world.Some come for the wide beaches, for the purple mountains and red deserts.Others come to visit Starfleet Headquarters, home of the Kathryn Janeway Voyager Memorial.

It's a peaceful place, quite beautiful really.Why, the statue of Kathy's ship is nearly 50 feet tall.Of course, so am I when I nip at LadyQ's cosmic punch.That stuff really packs a wallop!

To the North of the statue is the gift gallery where you humanoids purchase endless holoimages of the famous ship and her intrepid crew.How quaint.Though I dare say the one of Chuckles doesn't do him justice.He's far more Neanderthal than he looks.

Even farther north than that, there's a cobble stone path surrounded by rose bushes and maple trees.If you follow it up the hill and past the picnic area, you'll find a small cemetery rich with lilac bushes.It's a quiet place where friends and family go to pay homage to a famous captain and her dedicated crew.Inside you'll find about 150 headstones bearing familiar names such as Lieutenant Joe Carey, Ensign Lindsey Ballard, and Captain Kathryn Janeway.Interspersed throughout those are more familiar names such as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Ensign Pablo Baytart, and Commander Chakotay.There is no segregation of Starfleet and Maquis here.Each stone bears a medal of honor and the insignia of the United Federation of Planets.Nothing is said of who was a Maquis, and who was Starfleet.No one speaks of traitors or criminals of the Federation.Instead, tears are shed and prayers are uttered for the lost souls of a crew who never stopped exploring, and never stopped trying to make the universe a little better than it was the day before.They speak of honor and devotion, the attributes of which heroes are made.

The graves are empty, of course.But the humans must have somewhere to mourn.They believe that _Voyager___is nothing more than space dust.The bodies of the beloved crew atomized and floating in space – their souls free to fly among the stars.Of course, we know better.

Kathy and her crew will never again return to this world, to this life.But they're remembered here.Why, at this very moment a group of Federation school children sits in the planetarium looking at images and hearing stories about the brave and beautiful Kathryn Janeway.The starship captain who never stopped trying to get home, and the remarkable crew who would follow her anywhere.Touching, isn't it?I get all teary-eyed just thinking about it.

I stand among them, a virtual God among mortal men, and watch them worship, watch them mourn the death of an impressive group of humanoids.And as I watch them sob into their flowered hankies, I realize that I alone know the truth.Only I know that the fair Captain Janeway and her comrades are alive and well on a distant planet no so different from this one.And I dare say, I feel satisfied.I hear the wonderful things these humans teach their children, things about love and loyalty, and I know that this is as it should be.They deserve to be remembered this way.My darling Kathy, her beloved ape Chuckles, even that fossil Tuvok.All of them.They deserve this honor, but don't ever tell them I said so.I have a reputation to maintain after all. 

Well … the cosmos awaits, so I shall say taa taa.Thank you, Reader, narrow little being that you are, for joining me on this jaunt through time and space.I know it must've been difficult for your tiny cranium to keep up, and you probably need to rest.So, I'll leave you now to your VCR programming and internet surfing.

What's that?_Don't go _you say?You don't think this should be the end?Oh, I see!You want to know what became of them, of Kathy and the others.Of course you do.How absolutely thoughtless of me.

Very well, never let it be said that I, the omnipotent Q, left my fans unfulfilled.If you sit very still in your chair and quiet your itty-bitty mind, you'll see for yourself.Concentrate.Do you see them?

A planet much like your own, green grass and blue skies…

A small town built by a group of people you know very well.See them?They sit quietly, contentedly, in the small town hall.On the stage at the front of the room, their leader, who most still call Captain, conducts yet another wedding ceremony.Oh don't tell me you showed up without a gift?!?!You people have such atrocious manners.

Where is my gift, you ask?Well, they're sitting in it, of course.No, you dim-witted mortal, not the building.I'm speaking in a much broader sense.I'm talking about the whole enchilada.Home.Oh, you didn't think that planet, so much like Earth, just evolved there naturally did you?

I'm not pretentious enough to claim credit for their flourishing society.I merely provided the canvas.They did all the painting.Poetic, aren't I?

Who'd have guessed that this group of star bound voyagers (pardon the pun) could've pulled it off?Well, I did.That's who.And here it is - their home.They named it simply Solace.And what name could be better for a place like this.

A place where a space-bound group of people finally felt earth beneath their feet.It's a place where kindnesses are common and hatred is all but forgotten.

A place where a hologram and a liberated Borg drone found happiness and fulfillment in one another.Where they discovered that one doesn't have to be human to embrace humanity.And you don't need riches to be wealthy.

A place where a man who once thought he'd spend his life drifting from one tavern to another, and a woman who believed she'd never fit in anywhere, now share their lives and their love with their two children.Beautiful little girls who look just like their mother, ridges and all.

A place where a wise Vulcan man sits under a tree and plays his lute for the town's children.They listen intently as he speaks of a land called Vulcan, where people study the Kolinahr and tame the sehlat.

A place where an Asian man picks wild flowers with the woman he always said was the right twin.Her long dark hair streams out behind her as she chases their laughing toddler through the tall grass.He began this journey as a wide-eyed kid, and he completed it as a levelheaded and compassionate man. 

A place where a furry faced Talaxian man watches his wife's belly swell as their child grows within.And the couple watch as their teen-age daughter, her light red hair streaming down her back, leaves for a picnic date by the lake.She laughs like a schoolgirl and talks wistfully about someday marrying him – the Borg boy who they rescued from the collective, and from parents who used him as a weapon instead of loving him as a son.Only he's no longer a boy.In this town, with the guidance of these people, he has become a man.

A place where a polished starship captain and an angry, rebellious warrior found a peace the likes of which they had only dreamed of.Where a woman who thought she was born for no other reason than to command among the stars, is now the leader of a growing world, a wife, and a mother.And the man that stands at her side goes to bed each night holding in his arms the only woman he ever truly loved with all his soul, and the very one he thought he would never hold at all.He watches her soak in the bathtub he built, and relishes in the way her eyes light up when she compares their son's dimples to his, knowing that he loves her more than the waking world.

A place where a group of people from many different races learned that you need not share a name or a bloodline to be a family.

And most of all, a place where a starship crew will continue to develop a society and populate their planet until the day comes when the United Federation of Planets will approve an application for membership from a people with human DNA and hauntingly familiar surnames.Thus enfolding the first Delta Quadrant world into its flock of peace and harmonious co-existence, and uniting a galaxy.

And what of their omnipotent benefactor?Well, I pop in from time to time, of course.Usually while Kathy's in her bath.I mean, someone has to insult Chuckles and provoke Tuvok's ever-climbing eyebrow.But most of all, I just watch from a celestial distance, making sure the sun continues to rise and set, and the rain continues to fall.Those best qualities of humanity I'm so fond of referring to?They exist in abundance on that little world.And in a cosmic kind of way, I'm happy to have been a part of it.

There, human.I've answered your questions.Now go away and stop pestering me.You're making me blubber.Besides, I have planets to knock out of orbit and suns to implode.I just love the way they look like a shiny cue ball right before they go critical.Say – that reminds me.I haven't paid a visit to Jean Luc in a while.

Now turn off that computer and study an astronomy book or something.I mean, if humans are ever going to make it to space, it's up to you.

And remember – I'm always . . .out there.

Q


End file.
